Another Story To Be Told
by J. M. Machado De Assis
Summary: A/U Retelling of Season 3B. What if was Neal who went to NY with Henry instead of Emma? how the story would be unfolds? OOC story maybe ChAPTER 12 REEDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Another story i have here to present to you. I hey, the show may be over, but there is always room for new ideas and is what I bring to you this fine afternoon.**

**After the episode Quite Minds, I've read some stories, in which Neal didn't dies, or come back from the death; myself, wrote a couple stories like that. But I bet 12,000 Dollars that nobody considered writing something like this idea I present to you guys the next page.**

**The following story is basically a retelling of Season 3B, in which Neal not only is alive, but also is the one who went to NY with Henry.**

**Now, in order to not become confused when reading the first chapter, which begins at the end of episode'' Going Home'' pay attention in what happened.**

**According to Neal´s new memory, he isn't son of Rumpelstiltiskin. He´s father was a simple drug addicted and his mother was a prostitute. **

**After run away from home, he spends some years in Tallahassee, married some woman who dies giving birth. In his new life he didn't meet Emma, or August, because they are just stories. **

**Instead, he´s is a Private Detective, who raised his son Henry alone. Until one day, Hook show up at his door.**

**One last thing, this story will not end quickly. First, because I have other ideas in mind. Second, because I want to keep the mystery.**

**Well, it's all for now, I feel that if I say anything else, I'll spoil the story. **

**Thank you all for your cooperation, have good fun and hunches and constructive criticism are welcome**

**Ana Serpico**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first Chapter, i hope you enjoy it. **

**Ana serpico**

* * *

**CHAP 1 - GOING HOME**

That was then; the devil, Peter Pan had been defeated by anyone less than Rumpelstiltiskin, his own son. However, no one was safe, there are a few hours ago, Peter had cast a curse that would destroy all.

Thinking about it, Regina decided to use a new tactic and save everyone. She would undo the former curse and send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. But there was a price; Henry did not belong to that world, however could not return with them.

''what are we going to do now? He can't stay here alone'' Asked a scared Emma

''I will offer you a second chance. You will go with him and raised him, this will be my gift, and after all, you're the savior.'' Cried Regina

''Thank you…''Emma was about to say, when suddenly, Neal comes to his side.

''Emma, you don't need to do this…''

''Neal…''

''you finally find your parents and they need you. I take Henry and I will keep him safe.''

''Thank you Neal.'' she whispered and without notice gave him a hot passionate kiss.

''I promise I will keep our boy safe and sound. Don't worry, this isn't over yet, we going to see each other again.''

''I love you mom.'' Henry gives her a teary hug

''I love you too, kid, hey, be good to you father okay? Do your homework and brush your teeth.'' Emma smiled.

''good luck Bae.'' Hook whispered

''Mr. Cassidy, it's something you must know, when the curse wash over us, it will send us back, nothing will left behind, including your memories It's just what the curse does. Storybrook will no longer exist, it won't ever exist. So this last year's…''Regina takes a deep breath. ''will be gone from both your memories.''

''what will happen to me and my son?'' Neal´s voice cracked ''that's doesn't sounds much like a happy ending.''

''its not. But I can give you one''

''you will preserve our memories.'' Neal points out

''no, but I will do what I did to everyone else in this town; I will change your memory and give you new ones. The gift I would give to Emma and now I give to you….'' Regina holds his hand. ''is good memories of a new life for you and Henry. You two were always together and you never met Emma''

''you would do that?'' Neal asked amazed

''of course. When I stop Pan´s curse and you two cross the town line, I will have the life you always wanted. Now you don't have much time, you two must go'' Regina breaks down

''I love you, mom, sorry for messing everything.'' He cried

''you didn't, Henry and I could not be more proud of you. Now go, good luck. And please, Mr. Cassidy, raise him well.''

Once given the last goodbyes then Neal and Henry entered the car in time to escape the curse, toward their uncertain future.

**FLASHBACK – Tallahassee, 11-years ago**_ Neal walked from side to side in a desert hospital waiting room, when suddenly, a doctor came from the end of the hallway ''Mr. Cassidy, I'm sorry, your wife didn't make it.'' Hearing this, Neal went numb; he couldn't believe his wife had died _

_''and the baby?'' he manage to whispered_

_''is a 6,5 pounds healthy boy. Came, he´s waiting for his daddy.'' The doctor lead Neal toward some bedroom, where some nurse where cleaning the baby._

_''hello, buddy.'' He reaches out for the baby and take it in his arms. ''Hello, my little Henry, I'm your daddy and I will never leave you. I love you so much, as well as your mommy.'' And then he breaks down._

_He has found Tallahassee, he had found a home and a family, but he has lost her forever this time_. **END OF THE FLASHBACK**

* * *

**ONE YEAR AFTER THE SCAPE:**

Exactly like every morning for the past 12-years, the Private Detective Neal Reginald Cassidy, woke to 08:15 am, done his morning needs and awakened his son Henry, for one more day of school.

Then, while he make some breakfast, Henry took care of watering the plants, then both sat at the table and ate delicious pancakes and drank hot chocolate, while making plans for the next weekend.

This morning however, everything was different. Little did they sat at table, they were surprised by someone or something banging on the front door.

''are we expecting someone?'' Henry asked confuse

''no that I remember. Stay right here son, I will see what is it.''

Opening the door, Neal became scared and surprised at the same time. In front of him, was standing a tall man, wearing some strange clothes.

''Bae, I finally found you.'' The man in question was Hook, but Neal didn't remember him

''who the hell are you?'' growled Neal

''I´m an old friend, I know you don't remember me, but you have to, your friends are in great danger…''Hook was saying, when Neal stops him

''the one who is going to be in danger will be you, if you do not get out of here now.''

''please, Bonfire, you need to listen to me…'' before he could finish, Neal slam the door on his face.

''who was it, Daddy?'' asked Henry

''I have no idea; some lunatic must be missing from the sanatorium. Now lets go back to our breakfast.''

* * *

**I will play dirty this time. For the next Chapter i want some Hintas and Construtive Criticism **

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 2 – ABOUT SOME DECISIONS**

It was a special night for Neal Reginald; during the last eight months, he was dating a decorator named Eva Charles and that night in particular, they agreed to meet for dinner at a fancy restaurant.

''hello, honey, you´re incredible today.'' He kisses her and give her a hug

''you too, sexy, the way I like. ''Eva mocked him ''oh, I almost forgot, how Henry´s volcanos do at the science fair?''

''it was Pompey all over again, thanks to you.'' He smiled and they toast for that

''come on, I just convince him to not use real lava.''

''his teacher really appreciates that. Now let's eat, I'm starving.'' Neal suggested

That was the most agreeable dinner he had had in the last twelve years; of course, dinner in the company of his son also was wonderful. But that time was the first time he'd go out to dinner with a woman since his wife died.

''babe, can I ask a question?'' Eva said after they finish dinner

''of course Eva, all questions you want''

''do you want to get married?'' taken aback by the question, Neal nearly choked on the wine ''what?'' he cough

''I'm sorry, darling, I should have stayed quiet.''

'' no need to be scared, you said nothing terrifying. It's just that it should not be me to ask this question?''

''come on, Neal, we´re in the 21 century, stop been so old.'' Eva mocked him

''I don't know, Ev, I…I need to think.'' he confessed

''I know I made that decision to fast, but I love you and I love Henry, I want to spend the rest of my life with you guys.'' She smiled

''I want to spend the rest of my life with you too. Just give me some time, just another week, so I can make this decision better and ask Henry what he thinks.''

''all time in the world sweetie. Now, we must go, tomorrow I have to visit a client a little far from the town and I have to wake up earlier. I love you.'' Evgives Neal a fine kiss and go away.

Since Eva leave from the scene, Neal walked to his little beetle, however, before he could open the car, Hook appeared in front of him, surprising him

''you again?'' Neal became furious

''Neal, you have to listen to me, you have to come back to Storybrook.'' Hook insists, upon saying that Emma was in a grave danger.

''what are you talking about you lunatic? I don't know any Emma.''

''you don't know her now, but if you drink this potion, you will.''

''drink something some son of a bitch offer me? No thanks. Now if you excuse me…'' Neal was saying, when Hook stop him again

''go to this address, sees if I'm lying. I will meet you at Central Park.'' With that, he leaves

Arriving at his home that night, Neal found Henry sitting at the couch, playing his favorite video game. ''are you very serious tonight, Buddy.''

''I'm just concentrating. I´m just reach level 23''

''mind if I join you?''

''good luck with that.'' Henry said ''so, dad, what´d you say…to Eva?''

''how did you know?''

''knowing. Now, what´d you said?''

''nothing. She ask my hand in marriage, but I told her I need to consult you first''

''dad.'' Henry stop his game and turn around do face Neal. ''I know you still miss mom, I miss her too, but you need to find love again, by the way, Eva is super cool. I think she´s the right girl for you''

''since when you became so wise?''

''I think since the level 16, when I became a knight.''

Next day morning, after drop Henry at school, he decided to check at the address Hook had give to him the previous evening.

Upon arriving at the address in question, Neal was caught by surprise. In the small apartment, had several objects that he had never seen before; letters addressed to him and a dream catcher stuck in the window. However what most impressed him was an old camera, which seemed to have belonged to Henry.

Worried then, the private detective, went to Central Park, in order to meet Hook and get him some answers.

However, when the pirate began to paraphrase about the woman named Emma, Neal had no choice and called two police officers to arrest him.

Some days have passed and Neal thought finally be free of that insanity. His only worry was now and again, the well being of Henry and what he would say to Eva concerning marriage.

Then one day, really curious about the contents of that mysterious camera, Neal sent to reveal the photos contained there, just to have a new surprise, the Photographs itself.

''we need to talk.'' Neal growled once Hook came out of jail ''what the hell is this? We never lived in a town called Storybrook, we never take a flight from Boston to New York, my son and I never did any of this.'' He showed Hook the photos

''so you believe in me then?''

''I don't know, you could have photoshopped these pictures…''

''what is Photoshopped?'' Hook asked confused

''you fake these photos'' Neal correct himself

''if you think these are forgeries, mate, then why did you spring me from the brig?'' he asked ''maybe is because as much as you deny it, deep down you know something´s wrong. Deep down you know I'm right'' Hook finishes it

''nothing you saying make any sense, how could I forget all of this.'' Neal was still confuse

''if you drink the contents of this bottle, everything will make sense, there will be an explanation for everything.''

''listen bud, why is so important to you that I believe in what you are saying?'' Neal was piss of ''supposing that what you´re saying is true, I´d have to give up my life here''

''it all based on lie mate.''

''my life is real and is somewhat good, I have a good job, I have my son and I have a woman I love.''

''perhaps there´s a woman that you love in that life you´ve lost.'' For the first time since that nonsense begun, Neal start to show up some doubts ''regardless, if you want to find the truth, Mate, drink up'' Hook continues his speech ''do you really want to live a life of lies? You know this isn't right, trust in yourself.''

''you sounds like Henry'' Neal chuckles

''then, if you don't want to listen to me, at least listen to your boy.''

Upon hearing that, Neal took a deep breath and take the bottle from Hook´s hand ''salute'' he said and swallowed the entire contents of the bottle in one gulp.

A funny sensation, washed over Neal after he gulped the potion. In a matter of second, he saw his entire life flash before his eyes; the Ogres War, his father turning into the Dark One, Falling into a portal, meeting Emma, leaving Emma, till finally leaving Storybrook with Henry.

Felling a little dizzy, Neal shake his head and when he finally open his eyes, instead of seeing a lunatic in leather jacket, he saw his longtime friend Killian.

''Hook…''it was all he manage to breath

''did you miss me, mate?'' Hook give him a funny smile and in response, Neal just felt bad about how he had treated his friend

Later, that same night, with his memories in the right place, Neal invited Hook for a beer, so the former pirate, could tell him what happened to Emma and everyone.

It's happened, that upon arriving at the Enchanted Forest the previous year, Mr. Jones was feeling a little bored and decided to leave. Then, after some months of adventures on his own, he received a message, saying that a new cursed has strike and Neal was the only hope.

''so you don't try to take Emma while I was out of sight.'' Neal whispered a little confused

''she´s not mine to take, Mate. Emma is your woman and I will not dare to lay a finger, or a hook upon her. ''

''so you come back, to lead me back to Storybrook.''

''I came back, because Emma is in trouble and you, are the only one who can save her, you are the savior, Bae.''

''you know who I was till this morning? A father. Then you show up and start to poking holes in everything I thought was real. Drink that potion was like wake up from a dream, a good dream.''

''well, you have you boy and the chance to see your true love again.''

''yeah, but nevertheless I need to figure out, how to explain everything to him''

''you going to find a way mate, you always do…'' Hook was assuring him, when the doorbell ring.

''oh heavens…''Neal whispered hiding his face on his hand

''what is it?''

''Eva; Henry invited her.''

''let me take care of this, mate.'' Hook was getting up, when Neal stop him.

''no, you stay here, my memories may not be real, but she is and so is the eight months we spend together. Let me talk to her.'' And then, Neal walks away

Neal feel uncomfortable to meet his supposed bride on the roof of the building, but on the other hand, he could not risking letting Eva enter his house and come face to face with none other than Captain Hook.

''baby, what's happening?'' she asked confused

''err…is that my place is kind of messy right now so I decided to bring you over here to talk.'' He lied

'' love, this is no problem, I can help organize the mess.'' Eva suggested

''it's not of this…Eve, I must tell you, I need to get out of town for some time, solve something.'' Neal started ''someone from my past show up and mass the things up. Sorry Eve, I can't marry you.''

''who´s that someone who is bothering you Neal? Some ex-girlfriend?'' Eva was suspicious

''it's…more like a…ghost…'' Neal doesn't know what to say

''you´re trading me for a ghost? You´re not a good liar baby. Let's do something, get rid of this ghost and just stay with me''

''please, Eva, try to understand…I…you are very important for me. But I can't stay… I wish you could see those things the way I see It.'' he place his hands on her shoulder honestly

''and I wish you hadn't drank that potion.'' she extricate herself from his arms walked near a table.

''what?'' Neal was in shock with Eva´s reaction, how in the earth, she could know about potions

''WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE EVERYTHING BE, NEAL?'' Eva screamed and with a tremendous force, broke the chair she was holding

''what you talking about? Who are you?'' Neal became angry

''too bad. I kind of like you, honey.'' She said and suddenly, she turned into a creepy flying monkey

More than fast, Neal extricate himself from the attack of the monkey and without thinking a moment, took a sharp object, and buried in the heart of the beast, who immediately exploded

''MATE?!'' Hook had heard the commotion and rushed to help his friend ''what the hell was that?'' He asked

''a reminder, that we´re never safe.'' Neal manage to breath ''you´re right, we leave in the morning.'' With that, Neal ran away from there.

The morning of the next day was different for Neal. For the first time, was Henry who awaken him and he seemed distracted throughout that morning.

''Dad.'' Henry called his dad, who was making breakfast ''Dad! You´re hurting the eggs.'' He said and in response, Neal immediately put the pancake in the pan.

''sweetheart, can I ask you something?'' asked Neal quietly

''sure, dad.''

''do you believe in magic?''

''of course.'' Henry immediately snapped and in response, Neal turned to him, in shock ''also in the tooth fairy, Easter bunny, Santa Claus. If get me a present, I believe.'' He mocked

''very funny of you.'' The father sniffed

''you´re not sure if you made the right decision, are you?''

''I just don't feel like pancakes today son, that's all''

''I was talking about Eva.'' Henry correct him

''oh, I made the right decision. I´m certain. It's going to be just you and me for a little while, Buddy'' Neal explained, placing the dishes in front of Henry

''as long as you´re happy. Now I got to run, or I will be late for school, you kind of overslept''

''wait, Buddy, there´s no school today.'' Neal told his confuse son ''how about going on a trip?''

''like vacations?''

''like an adventure. I have a new case, which is in Maine and it might take me a while and I think we should go.''

''no school? A trip with my old man? Sold.'' Henry smiled to his dad

''Good, so go take your bag, the other things I already packed.''

''when we´re leaving?'' Henry asked, but before Neal could answer, the doorbell ring. Outside of the door, Hook was waiting. In order to make him appear more normal, Neal had bought him some cheap suit and a hat, he was looking like one of the Blues Brothers

''Henry, this is Mr. Jones, he is the one who´s asking my help.'' Neal introduces Jones to Henry

''he doesn't look like a client, dad.'' Exclaimed a confused Henry

''he´s still a little spitfire.'' Hook exclaimed

''Why you mean 'still'?''

''I don't know. Henry, can you help Mr. Jones with those begs, he have just one hand.''

''Dad, are you really leaving?'' Henry was scared

''yep, we are.'' Neal confirm, giving Henry his coat.

The journey to Storybrook, was not at all pleasant, for nearly all the way, all the men remained silent, paraphrasing from time to time, just a few trivial words.

It was late night when they finally arrived at that little town. Neal hadn't been there for that long to know Storybrook from end to end, but even with that little time, he knew something was very wrong

''so? What the fuss? Any other information about this new curse?'' Neal asked upon getting off the car

''I already told you what I know, Mate. Nothing more apart from that.''

''ok. Can you watch Henry for a moment?'' he pointed to a sleeping Henry ''I Ned to ask someone somethings. Don't you dare scaring him.'' Neal said before walking away

Despite the late hour, the small pawn shop was still open when Neal passed through the door and saw Belle in a corner, talking to David and Mary, both of then, were looking very sad

''Neal!'' Belle exclaimed and run to give him a hug. ''you´re came back, you can remember''

''Neal, I'm so happy you´re here, how could you find us?'' Snow say it, involving him into a hug

''it's a long story, sort version; Hook found me and lead me back here. What I don't understand, how you guys could came back here, the only thing Hook told me is that a year has passed.''

''we don't know either'' David approach the group ''the only thing we remember is seeing you and Henry crossing the border and then, nothing, when we woke up again, we´re back in Storybrook.''

''so, none of you have idea of who may had cursed this town?'' Neal was confused

''no, suddenly, the whole year was gone, we just don't know why.'' Snow explain and for the first time, Neal noticed that she was pregnant.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed the secound chapter. If, you want me to change or add something, just tell me.**

**And, still playing dirty, i will want more construtive reviews for the next chapter**

**Ana Serpico**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 3 – HUNT**

When Neal return to Storybrook after drink that potion, the first person he thought to meet after arriving, was his beloved Emma. But unfortunately, that was not what happened.

According to her very worried parents, the former savior had not been seen in the city and the best guess is that she had not been caught by the curse.

''we thought that she didn't come with us and went to find you and Henry in New York.''

''no, she didn't.'' everyone turn to face Hook who had said that

''how do you know that?'' David asked

''I went together with you back to our land. And Emma was with us.''

''how do you remember that?'' Snow asked

''Regina´s spell brought us back, we spend a brief time with Aurora. But I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I decided to venture alone.'' Hook explain ''the last time I saw her or any of you, you were making your way, to Regina´s castle.''

''I don't understand, if you left the enchanted forest before the curse, how did you know how to find Neal and lead him back here?''

''while traveling though the realms, a bird lend on my ship with a dose of memory potion and a message, saying that Neal was the only hope.''

''did you think, Regina planed this curse?'' Neal asked

''no, I don't think so, Regina seems clueless at the rest of us'' Snow assures him

''who send you the message, Killian?'' David asked again

''I don't know mate, I supposed it was one of you.'' Assured the former pirate

''Message via bird, sounds like you Snow.'' Charming was saying, when suddenly, Leroy bust into the room yelling about some missing people.

''did you have any news of Emma?'' Neal was worried

''no, bud, we didn't find Princess Emma yet.'' Answered the dwarf

''she´s going to show up, Mate, she always do.'' Killian assures him

''I have an idea how to figure this out.'' Neal get up from the couch ''we need to get your memories back.''

''how are you going to do that Neal?'' Snow asked

''by figuring out who took then in the first place.''

Next morning, Neal brought Henry to Granny's in order to take breakfast and make a plan to find the boy's mother and find out who was the cause of this curse.

''so, buddy, what do you think about this city?'' asked Neal

''seems pretty nice, Dad, but how a criminal could hide in a city like this?''

''never knows what those crazy guys have in mind.'' Answered Neal, when David and Snow came close ''Henry, I want you to meet Mary Margaret and David, they are old friends.''

''old friends? From where?'' Henry asked

''Tallahassee.'' Said Neal

''here.'' Said David and Snow

''well…Tallahassee and then…here…''Neal try to explain

''But, Dad, I thought you never go back to Tallahassee, since mom…'' Henry was suspicious

''I used to work at the hospital you´re born.'' Explain Snow

''and I work with your dad when he start his job as a P.D.'' lied David

''Nice shot.'' Neal was astonish'' now let's eat? I´m starving.'' He suggested when suddenly they heard a glass broking and a woman suddenly stared directly at them. The woman in question was Regina, but Henry doesn't know that yet.

''oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you'' she sighed, a little embarrassed

''that's okay.'' Henry smile and turn his attention to his chocolate.

Trying not to make the situation even more awkward than it already was, Neal quickly stood up, walked over to Regina and asked her to talk in private.

''he look right through me.'' Regina complained

''he doesn't remember you.'' Neal explain

''I have a question, Mr. Cassidy, why are you here? And more important, how you got your memories back?'' the former Evil-Queen, changed the subject

''I'm here because Emma is in trouble…all her family and friends is in trouble.'' He started ''Hook found me in New York and give me a dose of memory potion…Unfortunately, there wasn't memory potion enough to Henry too.''

''I see…Mr. Cassidy, I'm not the author of this curse, I can assure you.'' Regina told him

''I didn't say anything. Maybe you had unleash this curse only to bring Henry back here.''

''whit no memory of me? Why would I do that? Why would I erase an entire year of my life? Mr. Cassidy, do you think I would put myself in this kind of torture?'' Regina was pissed of ''curses are created to hurt other people, no ourselves. As son of The Dark One, you should know that.''

''no, Regina, I didn't. What I need to know right now is where´s Emma, Hook told me she may be in trouble and she has not been seen here in Storybrook, since you returned.''

''well, you can calm down, Mr. Cassidy, even it though may be a tempting idea, I did not do anything with your loved one. Henry would never forgive me. Now lets focus in our priority; do you have some plan to find out who cursed us?''

''we need to start cross people out of the list.''

''how? Knocking on people´s door and asking ''hey, did you cast this new curse?'''

''no, I have another idea…'' he explains.

Meanwhile, near the exit of Storybrook, Robin Hood and his men tried to hunt a peacock, who was there. However, even before they could reach the critter, some ghastly flying monkey, appeared in the skies and attacked the group, taking Little John away.

Luckily, for then, at this very moment, Hook and David were patrolling the city limits and successfully stop the attack. Whoever, it was too late and upon arriving at the Hospital, Little John had turned into a flying monkey.

Back at the Town Hall, Neal had gathered all citizens together in order to extract from them, some important information, however, the poor man had not obtained any success.

''guys, please, I know you´re frightened and confuse, but you have to listen.'' Neal yelled

''it's true? Is there some kind of monster keeping us from leaving town?'' Mrs. Lucas asked

''and about the savior, where´s she when we need her?''

''why don't we ask this question to the person who could have been killed the savior?'' upon hearing this, Neal felt a shivering in his spine, ''who cast the previous curse. THE EVIL QUEEN.'' Barked Leroy, pointing to Regina who was standing up straight at the end of the room

''for once, I'm just clueless as the rest of you.'' Said the mayor

''and you expect us to believe that?'' Dr. Whale retract angry

''it's the truth''

'' this curse have your fingerprints all over of it.'' Mrs. Lucas accused

''and you did take our memories once before'' Belle points out

''you still have your big house.'' Someone said

''did you think I really care about my house? My job and any of those things?'' Regina asked incredulous

''Regina, please, just tell us the truth, we´ll understand.'' Dr. Hopper assures

''the truth is…the thrust is, if you want an Evil Queen, an evil queen you shall have.'' Making some movements with her arms, Regina made all the hall shake and then disappear.

''I will go after her.'' Neal rasped and without another word, left the place.

While the hall, crumbled into a frenzy after the departure of Regina, nobody had time to realize that the true author of the curse, was sitting right there in front of them. A redhead woman, who was sitting by the window, just enjoying the show.

The woman in question, is called Zelena, a self-proclaimed midwife, who insist in help Snow white during her pregnancy. Less did they know, that Zelena was the Wicked Witch herself.

When Neal arrived at Regina´s office, after leaves the Town Hall, the Mayor had walking impatiently from side to side, waiting for him.

''oh, you finally came. I thought you had stop to drinking beer with that pirate.'' She said annoyed

''I asked Hook to help David patrolling the town.''

''good, so let's get work.''

All the rest of that afternoon, Neal and Regina began working on some potion of memory, which could restore Henry´s memory. However, nothing was working was they expected.

''that's useless.'' Regina snapped smashing the bottle on the nearest wall

''you can't make it work?'' Neal asked

''I can't live in this town, without Henry knowing me.'' She growled, when suddenly, to her surprise, Neal punch the table furiously.

''I can't live without Emma, so you better make this thing work and remember what happened or I will…I will…'' then, he just collapsed on the chair again, hiding his face in his hands.'' I´m sorry Mrs. Mayor, I didn´t mean to be impolite, but I'm really worried about Emma. If something happened to her?''

''you will find Ms. Swan again, I'm sure. But now, we must focus in discover who cursed us.''

''Alright, you´re right, but let's doing it my way.''

''how?'' Regina asked confuse

''I am a Private Detective, Mrs. Mayor, I usually prepared baits to catch the bad guys. is more or less as a fishery.'' Neal said, calling Mary and asking her to notify everyone that he and Regina, were working on a memory potion. After that done, they went to the yellow bug and there they stayed, till the criminal decided to appear.

''does he has friends?'' Regina asked suddenly

''who?''

''Henry; does he has friends, in New York?''

''he have a lot of friends. No girlfriends yet, at least none that I know about.''

''so he´s happy.'' Regina seems a little sad

''he´s life was good there, Mrs. Mayor, he dad friends, he´s the best student of his class… Are you sure you don't want to meet him? I can tell him you´re an Old friend, like Snow, David and Belle.'' He explained

''it would be too hard.'' Explains the mother, but before Neal could say something, they saw that Regina´s officer light was on and immediately, run to corner the criminal who disappeared wrapped in a green smoke.

Back at Snow´s apartment, Henry was grumpily studying some books when Neal arrived with Regina.

''hi Dad, I leave the grounded now?'' he asked annoyed. Earlier that morning, Henry had made an impolite comment about Snow and as punishment, Neal told him to go up to the library and rent some books to study.

''course, Buddy, come here, I want you to meet someone.'' He patted Henry´s shoulder and bring him close to Regina ''this is Mrs. Regina Mills, she´s the mayor of this town and she wants to meet you.''

''I did something wrong?'' he asked confuse

''oh no, you did nothing wrong; your… father just told me a lot about you. He told you like school and you´re pretty good in science.''

''Yeah…why she told you all this?'' he asked, looking at Neal, in confusion

''because he´s proud of his son and if he could, he would tell all the world about you.'' Regina give a deep sad breath. ''err…while you´re in town, I was thinking, maybe I can give you a tour sometime, show you around and maybe stop for an ice cream.'' She suggests

''seems cool, thanks.'' Henry stretch his hand, so Regina could shake. And without another word, go find his video game.

''are you okay?''

''what do you think?'' Regina growled, when suddenly, Hook and David appear with some news. It seems that the missing people were turning into Flying Monkey

''any sight of Emma?'' Neal asked worriedly

''no, it's like she just vanished in the thin air.'' David sniffed

'' let's not assume the worst, please.'' Snow tried to shake the bed felling '' she must be hiding somewhere, waiting for help.''

'' or she was transformed into a flying monkey...'' Regina sneered, with a dreamy smile, but stopped immediately when the others faced her angry ''anyway…the person who escaped Neal´s trap, disappear on a cloud of green smoke. And now there´s Flying Monkeys in this town? I think who exactly cursed us. The Wicked Witch.''

''you´re serious? We´re not even in Kansas, why the wicked witch of the West, would come to Storybrook?'' Neal was scared not only for Henry, but for Emma

While David, Neal, Jones, Regina and Snow, were doing speculations about her person, somewhere in Storybrook, Zelena walked up a small shelter with a tray in hands.

Once there, she placed the tray on the floor and was about to leave, when a hand grabbed her arm. It was Rumpelstiltiskin.

''you should never have brought me back.'' He growled madly

''just eat your food, stupid, we got work to do.'' She snapped and walked away

''oh, so many voices in my head…'' Neal´s father, leaned back in the cell wall where he was completely exhausted''… I'm sure they will just be quiet…when I died. ''he whispered and quietly eat his meal.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this new chapter. If, you want me to change or add something, just tell me.**

**Ana Serpico**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter, equivalent to the cepisode ''The Tower'' but, since the flashback scenes didn´t appear in this story, i changed the tittle.**

**Hope you like it anyway.**

**Good reading to everyone and see you on the next chapter**

* * *

**CHAP 4– THE COWARD , THE COURAGE**

One morning, David woke up with a heavy heart and unable to stay in bad for more time, he decided to get up and sit on the living-room couch, to put his mind in order. ''Where would Emma be? Would her be fine? Would her be hurt? Cold? Would her been turned into a Flying Monkey or worse? Dead?'' He thought with all his hart, when suddenly, he felt someone´s hand squeezing his shoulder; it was Snow

''you were thinking about her, aren't you?'' she asked sweetly

''every day, since we come back…or woke up.'' David confess.

''David.'' Snow look directly into his eyes ''our daughter is strong, she is alright and she will find us, like she did last time.''

''how do you know that, Snow?''

''because I have faith.'' Snow said with a kiss

Next day earlier by morning, Zelena go back to the shelter, in order to pay Rumpelstiltiskin a visit, only to find him in his cage, spinning straw into gold and whispering a story.

''Once...Upon a time…A desperate woman…she needed to go back to her family…Once…''

''how tragic your story seems, Rumple.'' Upon hearing Zelena´s voice, the poor man stop what he was doing, look at her and point to his own head ''there are voices in my head, voices, which will only be silent in death.''

''don't be melodramatic. Here, let me puts you more presentable. I'll shave you.'' She said and quickly began to shave the man with a strange dagger. ''you know, Dear, whit this Dagger, I can control you and together, I'm sure we both will do many things.''

Back to Snow and David´s apartment, while Henry was entertained on his game, the strange group of saviors, was trying to find out, who was the Witch, but no success

''we´re cursed in Storybrook, she must being looking like any of us.'' David explain

'' We should not think about protecting Henry, while having a witch and a bunch of flying monkeys, rolling loose around town.'' Regina snapped

'Especially since one of those Flying Monkeys, could be his mother.'' This time Hook was the one who speak

''can you two stop?'' Neal snorted furious.'' Emma isn't a Flying Monkey, she couldn't be a flying monkey.'' He whispered, fearing the worst. ''Mrs. Mayor, could you please watch Henry for me please?''

''just call me, if you find something.'' She said and went to meet Henry

''we´re losing time; there´s something wicked in your town, what´s you say we go find it?'' Hook asked.

Was one, interesting but tiring day for the group. While Regina distracted Henry with ice cream and city tours, Snow and David,, were most of the time in the apartment, making plans for the baby's arrival, along with Zelena, who pretended to try to help.

''Mate, May I ask you a question?'' asked Hook that afternoon, while he and Neal, went to stroll the forest in order to find some clues.

''all questions you want.'' Answered Neal

''what you´re going to do, when we found Swan?'' he asked and Neal stop on his tracks, for a few seconds

''I going to make things right with her, try to get our second chances and after bring Henry´s memory back, I will ask her in marriage.''

''this, if she chose you.''

''what do you mean, Hook?''

''I told you, Mate, that I will not be in the path of True Love, but you left Emma once; she must be traumatizing of something and…''Hook was saying, when Neal stop him

''you told me you would not be in the path of True Love and I hope you continue like this.'' Neal snapped agree ''Now, you see that farmhouse there? How about we go check on?''

Meanwhile after Zelena left his apartment, David went to join Neal and Hook at the investigation, when he suddenly has stopped by a strange hooded creature, which reveals in fact, be the personification of his greatest fear; not been able to be a good father.

As expected, David fought bravely with the creature, not letting fear weaken him. However, when stabbing the creature with his sword, both the sword, as well as the creature disappeared into thin air, leaving the old Prince, very confusing.

Back at the farmer house, Neal and Hook, found nothing that could lead to the whereabouts of the Witch, however, when they turned to walk away, the two men ran into the shelter of violent storms, where Gold was imprisoned and decided to investigate.

''it's locked.'' Neal said, pointing to the lock, but when he tried to shot the object, with his gun, Hook stop him.

''wait, Neal.'' He hold the man´s arm, with his hook ''it's one thing, walking around a desert farmhouse, it's quite another, descending into a one-way cellar, with no way out.''

''if I didn't knew you, Hook, I would say you´re afraid.''

''you never heard a world called strategy?'' Hook had blushed ''we know she has flying monstrosities down there. If this witch is powerful as we think, we could use some magical backup…unless you´re been practicing in New York.''

''okay, let me call Regina, having her drop Henry at Granny's. Truly, I do like to see those flying monstrosities, try to get past her crossbow.'' Neal mocked, but when he flip his Phone, he heard a voicemail from David, calling for help. ''let's those Flying Monkeys for later, we need to help David'' he said and both ran away.

After fight the Creature, David, just sit on the forest floor, trying to understand what was happening, when suddenly, to his relief, he spots the little yellow Volkswagen Beetle, which once belonged to Emma.

''Mate, you´re okay?'' Hook was the first who hit him

''I will be…'' he breaths

''well, where´s the witch?'' Regina asked

''then who was it?'' asked Neal

''you going to think I'm crazy, but the creature, I thought was the witch, was really the personification of my own fear.''

''come again?'' Hook was confused

''I don't know, these creature was just standing there, wearing my face, harping on my deepest fears.''

''it knew your deepest fears?'' Regina asked

''yeah, things I never told anyone, even Snow.'' He explain ''it wasn't until I admitted them, I was able to defeat it…stabbing it with my sword.''

''and where´s you sword now, _Prince Charming_?''

''that's the strange part, after the fight, the sword disappear…as well as the creature''

''it didn't disappear, she took it. When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out; when you used your sword to vanquish your fears, your courage transferred into it. In other words, she stole your courage ... or at least the symbol of it.''

''no wanting to be rude, but Neal and I found a farmhouse, somewhere near the forest and we believe it´s belongs to the witch.'' Hook changed the subject

''let's go back there, then, find my daughter and send this witch back to Oz.'' Charming was furious

They reach the farmhouse, a few minutes later, but when they came close to the Storm Shelter, the lock, was strangely open

''let's check out.'' Neal hold his gun and David opens the door, but nothing comes out.

''after you, my queen.'' Hook smiled to Regina, who entered in the basement visibly irritated

''there's definitely Dark Magic here, I can feel it.''

''yes, I can feel it as well.'' Neal confessed

''what the Wicked Witch is holding on this cages? Monkeys?'' David asked, upon turning the lights

''Oh, God…''everyone turn to look at Neal, who was bent down, to pick a golden straw on the floor and then, hold it back to show his companions ''Papa?!''

Later that night, back into the Inn, Neal was still in shock, how his father could be alive, he just had watched him die. Seeing Neal in distress, however, Henry sat beside him and hold his hand, like he always did.

''are you okay, dad?'' Asked the boy

''of course, sweetheart, why I wouldn't be?''

''well, I don't think that's just a case that brought us to Storybrook…''Henry started and Neal look at him in confusion ''I think you wanted to stay away for New York for some time...because of Eva´s proposition''

'' I was wrong about her, dear, she was not a worthy person to our family.'' Neal explained

''and you´re wearing your wedding ring again.''

''I decided to keep it, till I find the right person to be part of our family, ok?'' Neal give his son a kiss on the cheek ''now, I´m very tired, can you tell me a story to sleep? I love some of you little inventions.'' Neal laugh, tucking himself in.''

''okay…''Henry laugh ''once upon a time a bear and she found a house, where lived tree humans…''

* * *

**Before the next Chapter, i will want some reviews.**

**More Review, more qickly, the next chapter will come**

**Thans and i hope you have enjoyed your reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**The ''Quite Minds' based chapter, is the longest of the whole fanfiction. P****art of the title itself, some information I had to change, such as the flashback scene, which actually belongs to episode 3x19**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for all your support and review**

* * *

**CHAP 5 – LET HER GO**

**_FLASHBACK – The year that was: _**_Belle rode alone through the forest, hoping to find Snow, David and Regina, to tell them the news. Her beloved Rumpelstiltiskin, was alive._

_''and where´s Emma, we though she was with you.'' David exclaimed_

_''she…i…we take in different directions, after Rumpel being resurrected, the witch attacked us and I thought she would have come to you.'' Belle lied, but before Snow or David could said something, Zelena came flying and threatened everyone. After the nasty meeting, Belle drew Regina alongside and told the other part of the news._

_''do you know how to keep secrets?''_

_''do I look like Snow White? Of course I can keep secret.''_

_''Emma is dead.''_

_''what?''_

_''that's the strange part, when Rumpel saw Emma was dying, he promise Bae, he will never let anything happen to Emma, so he kind of absorb her. And Zelena took his dagger.'' Upon hear those news, however, Regina let a shadow of a smile comes out. If they returned to Storybrook, Henry would finally be her´s. **END OF FLASHBACK**_

**PRESENT TIME - Storybrook**

Zelena was furious, to say the least, Rumpelstiltiskin had escape his cell and in that morning, he ran through the forest, in search for help. As the old man ran, the voices in his head were getting louder, until suddenly everything went dark.

Meanwhile, in the town, Regina, Snow, David, Neal and Hook, gathered together in the library, in order to tell Belle about Gold and plan which would be the next step, to defeat the witch.

''so, any sign of our man?''

''no, I search that farmhouse all over again and any signal of him.'' David sighed

''Belle, if papa has come to Storybrook...''Neal whispered

''he will come to me, I know.'' She smiled at her future step-son

''of course, the Crocodile, must be missing his lake and his crocodile girl.'' Hook points out, but stops, when Neal gives him a angry look

''any way, can anyone explains how it's even possible? We saw my father disappear, how could it have an explanation.'' Neal was desperate ''and Emma? does anyone had a signal of her?''

''I don't know about Swan, but as regards of the crocodile, I might have a inking.'' Hook say it and everyone looks at him

''you know something about my daughter?'' Snow was scared ''tell me already''

''when we went back to the enchanted forest, Swan was talking about a way to brought Rumpelstiltisking back, with your help, Ms. Belle.''

''my help?'' Bell asked confuse

''why would she do that?'' Neal whispered incredulous ''she knows that all magic comes with a price, how she would do that?''

''I don't know, she misses you and Henry and thought the Crocodile could help her back to you.''

''and no sign of her still?'' Mary Margaret whispered

''Snow, we going to find her, I promise.'' David consol her

''this is pointless.'' Regina stops the melodrama

''instead of been sit in here, crying the missing savior, we could go back to that farmhouse and look for more clues, its exactly what I'm going to do now.'' And with that, she take hear coat and go away.

''I think she´s right.'' Neal get up from his chair ''David, can you come with me? Lets fid my dad and I need to talk to you anyway.''

''I will stay here, in case Rumple came back.'' Belle suggests

''sure, Hook, can you stay with her? In case she needs help?'' Neal asked, but in response, Belle went pale and look at the group in shock

''you know, he tried to kill me?''

''son of a bitch…''Neal muted under his breath

''there were an extenuating circumstances.'' Hook tries to apologizes

''twice?'' Belle remarked

''are you kidding me?'' Neal was in shock

''this will be my way, of making it up to you, ok? Help you.''

''fine.'' Agree the librarian

''Snow, maybe you should go home.'' David kiss his wife

''What? No, I want to help find my daughter.''

''I know, but let Neal and I take care of it, you should rest, as Zelena said.'' David says it and this time, Snow had to agree and everyone left.

Meanwhile, at the Farmhouse, Regina and Robin, were trying to find some more clues, while talking about their past. Of course, they were get along very well with each other, but, just after saw Robin´s lion tattoo and without say anything, she ran away, before he could stop her.

Back in the inn, Henry was doing his homework, when he received a surprise. Before Neal went to find Emma with Charming, he decided to go to Grannies and bought Henry´s favorite breakfast.

''hello, sweetheart, how are you?''

''Dad, I though you´re working.'' Henry said

''I was working, but I got you some breakfast, because I'm super dad.'' He smiled ''hot cocoa and bagel.''

''thanks, dad.'' He said ''do you have to go work again?''

''yeah, baby, I have to go. I have an idea, do you remember Leroy, right?'' He asked and Henry nodded ''he´s going fishing with some friends today, do you want to go?''

''sure, I will go, but because I love fishing, not because I believe in you.''

''what?'' Neal asked confuse

''you know you´re not fooling me, right? Something is up.''

''you know, I'm working on a case, I'm focus.'' The father answered

''no, dad, its more than that. This town, this old friends you never mentioned and people whispering around me all the time. There´s something, you not telling me.''

''one day, you will know the truth, Buddy, I promise.''

''dad, if you can't tell me the truth, I want to go back to New York.'' Henry cried, but before Neal could answered, his cell phone ring. It's happened, that short after they left the library, Emma has showed up and collapsed at the ground, then Belle and Hook, took her up to the hospital ''I got to go, Buddy, but I promise we will talk later.'' Neal kiss his son and go away.

Upon arrived at the Hospital, Neal spotted Emma lying on some bad, with an IV pole in her arm, while both Snow and Charming hugged and kissed their daughter.

''sweetheart, we missed you so much.'' Snow cried

''we were so worried, Emma.'' David smile at her

''Emma…''Upon seeing his beloved, Neal didn't think twice, before throw himself on the bed and fill her with kisses ''you´re here, you´re alive, I thought I would never see you again…''

''Swan, what´d you remember?'' Hook tries to sound as the wise voice of the room

''not much, actually.'' She said, a little confused ''I remember see the Bug cross the town line and the next thing I know, I´m running in a forest, back to Storybrook, where apparently, a lot of things was going on.''

''so did you heard the news?'' Hook tries to break the ice ''the Crocodile is back on the lake.''

''the croc…''suddenly, Emma realized, that 'Crocodile' was Hook´s nickname for Rumpelstiltiskin ''Gold is alive? How do you mean Gold is alive? We just watch him die.'' Emma was very confused

''its doesn't meter now, sweetheart, what matter is that you´re with us now and…''Suddenly, Snow noticed some strange mark on her daughter´s hand ''what is it, Emma?''

''I don't know, it was there, when I woke up.'' she answered

''Belle, can you do some research?'' Neal asked taking a picture of the symbol and sending to Belle

''guys, can you give me some time alone with Neal, please?'' she asked and after everyone left, she look at him and smile ''it's good to see you, I missed you Neal.''

''I've missed you too.'' He sits on the bed and tale her injured hand on his.

''when I can see Henry?''

''right now, he´s at Grannies, I thought it would be very confuse to bring him now. You know, I was thinking, maybe when we found Dad, he could bring Henry´s memory back'' Neal suggests

''so he don't remember me?'' Emma points out sadly

''actually, in his point of view, I'm a widower father.'' Neal smiled embarrassed ''but don't worry, we will get his memory back as soon…'' he was about to finish, when Emma stop him

''Neal…maybe it's for the best, we going to find another way to get him to know me.''

''you don't want his memory back don't you?'' Emma nodded in response ''well, you´re his mother and I will get him to remember you and his entire family, wish you or not.'' Neal was a little sad with Emma´s attitude. ''now, I got to go, later I will bring Henry here to see you.'' he kisses her forehead and go away.

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Snow looked a little worried, since her new baby was not moving much but, to her relief, Zelena appears to help.

''don't worry, dear, babies move less near labor.'' She explain, giving Snow some orange juice. ''and what about these Witch? Did someone found her?''

''sadly, no, but I'm sure Charming and Neal were working hard on it.''

''how nice, this witch give me chills.'' Zelena pretends to be afraid.

''Anyway, did you know my daughter returns? She´s safe.'' Snow commented.

''really? How, lovely, she will be a wonderful big sister.'' Smile the witch, placing her hand on Snow´s belly in a strange way.

Back at the hospital, Emma, the big sister in question, was examining her injured hand, when suddenly, Hook appear with some Jell-o, for her to eat.

''nothing like a green blob, to get the appetite going. '' she mocked him

''well, I gather it had its medical properties.'' Hook smiled

'' you´re looking good in that Blues Brothers outfit.'' She smiled '' I want you to thank you, Hook, for sending Neal the message and bring him back to storybrook''

''Neal told me, with this wardrobe change I would portrait a good impression in front of Henry.'' He explains

''he told you right.'' She said and without warning, get rid of the I.V. and get of the bed. ''I need to go, Hook, I need to help find Gold and get things right, with Henry.'' She was saying, when Hook wrapped her in his arms

''what are you doing, Hook?''

''I really mean, what I´ve said at the Echo Caves; you really change me, Emma.'' He whispered ''just be careful, love, you used a dark magic and probably will pay a dark price…''

''I know that. Good bye Killian.'' She give him one last kiss and go away.

While looking for Rumpelstiltiskin in the forest, Neal and Charming, refused to say a word, when, suddenly, David was the one who speak first

''so, earlier this morning, you told me you wanted to talk to me, may I know what is it about?''

Of course, sure…'' Neal didn't knew how to start ''since Emma is fine and safe…after this nonsense end and we restore Henry´s memory, I would like, to…ask Emma´s hand in marriage…'' for a few seconds, David was speechless and Neal, fearing for his life, decided to explain his cause. ''I know, I did many wrong things, but I love your daughter…I love her and Henry, more than my own life and I really want to set things right with her and…start a family…''

''of course I will allow you to merry my daughter. '' David laugh and Neal breath in relief. ''consider yourself already my son-in-law.'' Charming teases him, but before Neal could answer, they heard a scream.

A few feet from there, Gold fall on his knees on the meddle of the forest, with a excruciate headache; the voices on his heard, was lauder and lauder

''PAPA.'' Neal come running to his father´s aid ''papa, calm down, are you alright?'' he wrap Gold in a tight embrace

''no, not alright, not alright…is…I can't quite the voices…''

''we´re searching for the witch, Papa, you know who she is?'' Neal asked scared

''she is…no, there´s no room…to many voices…'' cried the old man, departing from his son embrace and ran away.

''Papa, wait.'' Neal yelled

''go after your father, Neal, I will take care of it.'' David yelled back, upon seeing a flying monkey approach.

For a few seconds, Neal ran aimlessly though the forest, when suddenly, passing by a tree, he came face to face with a pale and tired Emma

''Emma, what you´re doing here?'' he asked confuse

''you didn't expect me to stay in bad, while some witch are roiling loose through Storybrook, are you?''

''okay, I know you´re stubborn, but I just want you to be careful.'' He said

''I know…'' she holds his hand firmly ''but let's go find Gold and finish with this witch.'' She give Neal a kiss

As they walked, Neal and Emma talked about the time they were separated and on the mistakes they made, then, after apologizing to each other, they decided to give it a second chance, when the witch was defeated.

''you didn't found anyone, in that time, Neal?'' Emma asked him

''actually, I did. ''He scratch his head, embarrassed ''I did found someone and I would be married to her, if she didn't have turned into a flying monkey.'' With that said, both of then, got a good laugh time, when Neal broke the silence again. ''I have to tell, you Emma, I really care about you and I want to be proud of call you my wife, after everything finished.''

''that's nice.'' Emma agreed ''it's never late to find Tallahassee.'' She was telling, when Neal´s cell phone ring. It was Belle

''hey, Belle, what did you find?'' Neal asked anxiously

''the symbol on Emma´s Hand, it's from an ancient talisman, a key, that opens the vault of the Dark One. I think she may have use it, to resurrect Rumpel, back when we were in the Enchanted Forest...'' when hear what Belle was saying, Neal became pale, he could not believe that Emma had used dark magic to get back at him and Henry. A mixture of horror, disappointment and fear, stamped in every line of his face ''you mean she brought my father back?''

''that where it's get unclear'' Belle continued her statement ''the vault, only restore the Dark One, in exchange for another life.''

''another life? What you mean by ''another life?''' Neal was scared and he didn't like it

''its one-for-one trade, Neal, if Emma used the key…she should be dead right now…'' barely Belle end her reporting, when suddenly, Emma fall on her knees, screaming in pain, while holding her injured hand.

''Emma, Emma, are you okay? Hold on!'' Neal kneeled beside her and try to calm her down, when suddenly, something frightful met his eyes. Gold's face, began to show itself and mingle with Emma´s face, who continued to scream in pain.

''Gold´s voice…he´s in my head…'' was she manages to stammer

''Emma…I think…I think my father is inside you…that's why you manage to hold on'' Neal gasped desperately

''Neal, you have…you have to shot me…its the only way to…bring Gold b-back…''

''NO, I can't do this to you Emma, I can't risk lose you again.'''

''you don't have a choice, Neal…you need your father, more than me.'' before Neal could do anything, Emma use the last of her straight to stole his gun, pressed the barrel against her own belly and with a apologetic look, she pull the trigger.

With a loud BANG, Emma was throw backyard and in her place, Mr. Gold was standing still, holding the gun against him and staring at his son, with a shocked look.

''Emma, Emma…'' He crawls up the injured woman and held her in his arms ''Look at me, Emma…why you did this?''' Neal whispered and she slowly opens her eyes

''I didn't have a choice…i-I need to do this…so you can defeat the witch…and s-save Henry…''

''Zelena…'' with a scare, Neal looked back at his father, who was standing beside him ''she´s the witch.'' The old man whispered angry

''what she want?'' Neal asked.

''what she doesn't have, son.'' Desperate, Neal posed eyes again Emma, begging her to be better, for Henry remember her.

''don't worry, Neal…i-i´m okay…just let me go…go find Tallahasse… even if without me…''

''Emma, please…''

''hey…I will be okay, I will watch over you and Henry from somewhere…''she give a small smile

''no, no, I can't accept that…papa, can you fix this…'' Neal bagged but Emma stop him.

''no, he can't…Thank you, gold, to showing me what it is to make a true…sacrifice.'' Then turning her gaze back to Neal, she give him a weak ''I love you'' and deliver her soul to God.

''i´m so, so sorry, Bae…''Gold whispered, squizzing his son´s shoulder and closing Emma´s eyes with his other hand

Back at the apartment, a few minutes later, Snow was finishing eat one of Zelena´s meals, when suddenly, the front door bust open, reveling David and Regina, both preparing to attack someone.

''Devid? Regina? What's going on?'' she asked

''where´s Zelena?'' David asked her, but Snow didn't notice his face wet of tears.

''in the bathroom, why?'' without saying a word, then, Regina and David, marched into the bathroom, both with their weapons in hand and they put the door down, however, when they look into the room, there was not anyone there.

''that bitch knew we´re coming…'' Regina ditched the fireball and turned to Snow ''don't worry, I'm going to put a protection spell around here, right now.''

''you and the baby were okay?'' David ran to hug his wife

''of course we´re okay, why we wouldn't be?'' the former princess was really annoyed

''Snow, Zelena is the Wicked Witch.'' David explained

''Zelena? Oh God. And how do you know?''

''Ms. Swan, she was the one who brought Gold back, so he could tell us…'' Regina explain

''that's impossible…Emma is on the hospital, she couldn't…'' Snow was saying, but when she finally look at David´s eyes, she understand what had happened and giving a ugly sob, she collapsed on his arms and together, they cried the loss of their daughter.

At the library, Belle and Hook were talking, when Robin and Regina came to give then the dreadful news.

Back at the forest, Neal was still sitting on the ground, holding Emma´s now cold form, when suddenly, Gold grab his shoulders and urges him to go away.

''I can't leave her, papa…not again…'' he sobbed

''no, son, you didn't understand, Zelena is coming, she has my dagger…if she see you here, she will make me hurt you. go, son, now…I will take care of Ms. Swan´s.'' Gold was desperate to protect his son, who against his wishes, gently places Emma on the floor and ran away, just seconds before Zelena arrive.

''he could´ve stayed here and listened what I had to say…''the witch commented, but Mr. Gold net even look at her ''that was rather ill-timed.'' She says ''the Savior, coming to the surface and staging that little escape…I can see she´s no longer be a problem…'' and with no scruples, stepped on the dead woman's hair

''the Savior may be gone…but she gives her life so I could tell my son, who you really are Zelena.'' Said the old man finally look at the witch. ''and now it's a meter of time before him and the others find you…and kill you.''

''come on, they can't hurt me.'' she showed him his dagger ''now that your head is no longer cluttered, everything is working properly and its so much more entertaining…''

''you can control me, but is over Zelena. They know who you are, you´ll never get close to Snow White´s baby now…to any of them…''

''they may know who I am now, but it's no longer meter…now that I have you, Rumpelstiltiski, now that I have your beautiful brain. Now bi nice and go back to your cage.''

Meanwhile, at the lake, Henry was saying goodbye to his new friend, when he saw Neal approaching. At first, the boy thought his father has quit the case and went to fishing with him, but wen he saw that Neal was crying, he became worried

''Dad? Is everything okay?'' he asked and in response, Neal ask Henry to join him in the bench, so they could talk.

''what's happened, Dad?''

''it's happened that you´re right, Henry, I wasn't honest with you, not only about this trip, but with your whole life.'' He whispered

Fr the next hour, Neal had come up with a story that Henry´s mother, whose name was Emily, hadn't died during childbirth, but was murdered, when Henry was still a toddler. And during all those years, Neal had tries to find the killer, with the help of Mr. _Willian _Jones and David.

Then, after found out the killer was hiding in Storybrook, Neal didn't tough twice in came here and face then.

''i´m sorry I did not tell this before, my darling. '' Neal was sobbing at this time ''she was a hero and would be a great mother.'' he gasped

''its okay Dad. What happen to the people who did it?''

''they got away, but I´m going to find then.'' Neal whispered, determined to get revenge on Zelena

* * *

**After this episode, will be a little dificult to rewrite the next(s) episodes, so, assistance and ideas from colleagues in order to finish the story. Of course, since the roles of Emma and Neal were reversed, this story had been a little different script.**

**Still, i´m glad you´re enjoying the sory.**

**Thanks and i want more reviews for the next chapter, this way, i will know if you´re enjoying the story or not**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6 – WILD WEST**

Henry didn't know why he had to come to this funeral, he even knew the woman who died. Of course, when he had approached the coffin and takes a glimpse of Emma´s face, he felt a strange tug on his heart, but not knowing what it means, he just let be and return to his video game. Since the previous night, Neal was a mess, the only thing, Henry did, was standing beside his old man, trying to console him.

After the services, everyone had get together at the dinner, in order to give Snow, Neal and Charming they support and distract themselves.

Despite of the sadness, every citizen of storybrook were worried about Zelena´s next step, even more so now, that said savior was dead.

Suddenly, while Regina and Tinker Bell, was fussing over Robin´s lion tattoo, the front door bust open and Zelena step inside of the restaurant, just a few seconds after Hook had convinced Neal to let him take Henry for a walk.

''my condolences…'' Zelena suddenly step in, startling everyone ''I'm so sorry missed the funeral, but I could never pass up a wake. Did I miss the speeches or should I make one?'' mocked the witch. ''after all, I'm responsible for this…''

''you son of a bitch… I will…'' Neal tries to attack Zelena, but Tinker Bell stop him

''no, Bae, too many people will get hurt.''

''listen to the fairy, she´s right. Anyone who tries to interfere in my plan, will have to deal with the Dark One.''

''get out of here, Zelena, after everything you have done, you have no rights to be here.'' Charming growled furious jumping in front of Snow

''don't worry, darling, I came not to do any more harm to your family ... at least not today.''

''then way are you here?'' Regina asked impolite

''now that my covers blow, I finally can pay a visit to my little sister.'' Explains the witch

''what´d you talking about?'' Regina asked confused ''I'm an only child.''

''oh my! Cora lied to you, Regina, I'm your sister. Half sister, better saying.''

''I don't believe you.'' Regina was furious

''you should believe in me, sister. You know in this sad day, you should dig into our past, Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe in it.'' Zelena breaths thirsty ''and then, meet at main street tonight…say sundown?''

''for what?''

''I will destroy you. Of course, I want everyone to be there and watch the show.'' Whit this then, Zelena walk away

That day was a stormy one for all citizens of Storybrook. While Hook, tried to distract Henry by inventing stories about his mother. In the Dinner, Regina, Tinker Bell and Robin, tries to figure out, if Regina had done something in the past for Zelena or not and why Regina didn't knew about her existence.

Snow white has been put to bed. The later events had taken a lot from her and under Dr. Whale´s orders, she go rest, for the baby´s sake.

Meanwhile, Neal, David and Belle, were trying to put some order on Storybrook, when Belle come up with an idea

''and what if I tried to talk to Rumpel?'' she asked

''What?'' Neal was shocked and worry. ''Zelena have his dagger, she can force him to hurt you.''

''don't worry, Neal, I will take Rumpel´s dagger and came back safe.'' Belle smile at him

And so they returned to the Farmhouse. While David and Neal, checked if the witch wasn't there, Belle ran toward the basement, only to find Rumpelstiltiskin there, working on his spinner

''no, Belle, leave, you have no idea, what that witch will make me do to you, if she catch us.''

''I'm not afraid, Rumpel. Bae is outside too, waiting for us.''

''Belle, as long as she have my dagger, I cannot leave.'' Cried the old man

''Please, Rumpel, just try.'' making tremendous courage, Belle entered the cage where her beloved was trapped and with some difficulty, managed to take him out of there. ''you just have to believe in us.''

''I do.'' Mr. Gold was able to smile. Suddenly, he felt something strange, crawling up his spine, like his free-will had disappear. ''run.'' he whipped ''just run.''

''what?'' Belle asked confused, when suddenly they hear a laugh from somewhere

''don't mind me.'' It was Zelena, who was hiding all the time, watching the scene ''carry on. I was just enjoying the show''

Scared and don't knowing what to do, Belle´s only choice was ran back to the surface and tell Neal and David what had happened

''Belle, are you alright?'' Neal ran to her and wrap her in his arms

''Zelena was toying with us. It was a trick'' Cried the former librarian, when suddenly, Rumpel appear on the basement door

''Zelena sends a messege….she will fight Regina, without interference.'' He yelled ''next time you try to stop her, I kill all of you'' he said, with his voice, full of regret.

Night came quickly in Storybrooke and the defendant schedule, Zelena arrived for battle, along with Mr. Gold

''where´s my sister? She isn't arrive?'' the witch look round, waiting for her sister ''isn't not good, if my sister not arrive in six minutes, I will let the Dark One off his leash''

''papa, please, you don't have to do this.'' Neal step in front of his father

''unfortunately have.'' With a movement of the Dagger, Gold involuntary shove his son away ''I'm sorry, son.'' Whispered the old wizard

''who want to be the next?'' threats the witch

''me.'' Suddenly, a woman appear from the end of the street, it was Regina, who after some time talking with Robin, decided to bring a surprise to the fight. ''did anyone tell you? Black is my color''

''but looks so much better on me.'' Elena mocks Regina ''I was beginning to think, you weren't going to show up.''

''I couldn't let my sister off that easily'' Regina smiled at her

''so, just lets finish with this. But you have to know, Rumpelstiltiskin will not save you this time.

Quick was one fight and thankfully no one was hurt. Only a few cars were crushed and some semaphores were damaged.

In her ignorance, Zelena thought she was earning, however, upon reach out to rip Regina´s heart, she had a surprise and the Organ wasn't there.

''where is it?'' Zelena yelled furious

''our mother taught one thing; never bring your heart to a witch fight.'' Regina smiled ''something you´d know, if she hadn't abandoned you'' Regina spit and push Zelena away

''you haven't won Regina, I will get your heart…I will get everything you EVER HAD'' and with that, she pick up her broom and fly away

''Regina!'' Neal exclaimed, running toward Regina and helping her on her feet ''re you okay?''

''i´m fine Mr. Cassidy, don't worry.''

''my father disappear, we thought it have meant…''

''she defeated me? Hardly.''

''so you won?'' asked Thinker Bell, who had accompanied Neal to the clock tower

''well…don't act so surprised, turns out Zelena wants my heart, it was a good thing I wasn't stupid enough to bring it with me.''

''your heart? Why she wanted your heart?'' Neal asked curious

''she got David´s courage and she wants my heart. Those are ingredients, Mr. Cassidy.''

''ingredients for what?''

''I don't know'' Regina wandered totally clueless

Back at the inn, a couple of hours after the fight, Hook and Henry were returning from the docks, when they saw Neal walking alone from the opposite side.

''hey, I was looking for you guys.'' Neal lied ''how´s your day, Buddy?''

''it was awesome, you should have come with us, dad.'' Henry said excited

''great, go inside, brush your teeth and you can tell me everything before bedtime.'' Neal suggests and after make sure Henry was out of sight, he turns his attention to Hook ''thank you for watching him today, Hook.''

''he ask some questions about Swan'' Hook paused ''he ask how she was emotionally, if she likes him and if her murder was on the news.'' Explains the former pirate

''I figured. Soon he will recover his memory and I will be able to tell him the thruth.'' Neal commented with sadness in his voice

''and how did the Queen fare against the witch?'' Hook changed the subject

''better then she or anyone else expected. The rest is much complicated for a doorway conversation.'' Neal sniffed

''I understand. Good night, Mate'' and with that, Hook walk away.

In the farm house, Zelena was beyond furious, she could believe she had lost the fight, sooner or later, she will have Regina´s heart, even for this, she had to destroy the city.

''she´s clever, dear, but so am i.'' she growled after lock Rumpel again ''Regina´s heart is somewhere in this town and its only meter of time, before I find it''

''whatever twisted curse you have planned, it won't change anything.'' Mr. Gold barked at her '' if I had to do it all again, I'd still choose Regina.''

''would you, now? Well… I suppose we´ll just have to wait and see.''

''I don't get your point, dearie''

''we are doing it all over again, Rumpel. What I'm casting, isn't a curse.'' Zelena explained ''it's a second chance'' and with that, she walk away again.

* * *

**This chapter was shorter, because i wanted to focous more on the fight, then the characters for that mater.**

**Thank you all to read this story and please continue to review, I'm glad to know what you guys have to say.**

**As for killing Emma, i´m sorry for that too, but i was just following the script and sombody had to die.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sory for the delay. **

**This chapter, i must say it´s a little different instead of an entire chapter, it was divided into four parts which join at the end (more or less like that movie called 21 Grams)**

**Other Thing, i know its seems a bit OOC for Neal learn magic, but it was just to give some leveraged in the story. Anyway, he may need to not use magic.**

**Thank you one more time and enjoy the reading**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – FOUR STORIES**

**Story 1 – You Can Learn To Do It. (Neal and Regina)**It was a Saturday morning, when Neal arrived at Snow and David´s loft, in order to help then, assembling the cradle to Emma´s little sibling.

Once the cradle ready, they congratulated they almost-to-be-son-in-law, for the wonderful help. But yet, Snow was desolated

''Charming? I don't know if I'm going to make it. I don't know if I going to survive the loss of another child.'' She moaned. To tell the truth, after Emma´s death, all hope Snow had seems to disappear

''we´re not going to lose any other baby, I promise you Snow. Emma is watching over us and I'm sure she will not let anything happened to her sibling.'' David assures her

''I don't know, about Ms. Swan´s ghost, but thanks to me, you not lose this baby.'' Regina exclaimed, slamming the door behind her ''I'm finish with this spell that can't be broken by blood magic

''why the witch would want a baby?'' Neal asked confuse

''the number of spells, involving baby parts, Mr. Cassidy, will surprise you. That greenie is clearly a twisted witch.'' Regina was astonished ''but as long as we´re here, we´re safe.''

''maybe I can help you, if you teach me some magic Regina.'' Suggest Neal and the three of them; look at him with a puzzled look

''am I haring right? You want to learn magic?'' Regina was amazed

''yeah, I want to help and for this I have to do some magic.'' Neal explain

''after ran away from magic, after magic had destroyed all your family and the people you love…the woman you love, you still want to learn how to used it?'' Regina mocked him

''if I had a choice, I would never get myself close to all this crap.'' Neal snored ''but I need to protect my son and save my father. If I have to learn a bit of 'Abracadabra 'then, so be it.''

''very well, but we going to do this my way.'' Regina closes her purse and walk toward the door. ''meet me in my vault in one hour.''

''well…''Neal grumpily getting up from his chair ''I've must slip on my mind.''

''go on, Neal, do your best. We will watch Henry for you.'' Snow assures him

''now we have a problem.'' He said turning around to face Snow and David

''I'm pregnant, Neal, not sick.''

''it's just…I mean…''Neal didn't know where to start. ''last time you guys handle the kid, you talked to him about pregnancy.'' He spit ''Henry is 12-year old, pregnancy is not fun for him.''

''well, we are his grandparents, if we´re not fun, so who is?'' David was a little annoyed.

After handle the Charming, Neal took Henry and both headed to the docks, where Hook was having an unpleasant chat with Mr. Smee.

''Hello, B- I mean, Neal, I didn't hear you coming'' the former pirate smiles upon see Neal approaching

''Hello, Mr. Jones, can I talk you for a minute?'' asked Neal

''sure, in what I can help you, Mate?''

''can you watch Henry again today? I agree to have some magical lesions from Regina, so I can help defeat Zelena and save my father…After that, I'm going away.'' Neal was a little ashamed

''are you planning to go back to New York?'' Hook was a little confused

''I'm not happy with this neither, but it was Emma´s wishes, she want Henry to go back to New York and I just want to respect her last wish.''

''and what about your wish, Neal?'' replied the old captain ''Swan wasn't in her quite mind, she was dying. But what about you? What you want to do?''

''I don't know, Kiilian.'' Was the only thing Neal manage to answer.

One hour later, Neal arrived at Regina´s vault to have his first class, hovever, Regina paraphrased as more about the lessons, more poor man got confused.

''and what about your training? What my father taught you?'' he asked finally

''your father was a bully, he didn't suffer fools and he certainly didn't coddle his students.'' Explains Regina ''if he tried to teach you how to swim and you couldn't learn, you drowned.''

''drowned?'' Neal was confused ''what are you mean?'' he asked, but in response Regina make some strange movement with her hand and they disappear on a cloud of purple smoke.

Next Time Neal open his eyes, he had found himself at top of an unstable bridge, more or less 400 feet from the ground.

Regina, what are you doing?'' Neal yelled

''i´m teaching you how to swim, Mr. Cassidy'' Regina said it and suddenly, the bridge, start to deteriorate.

''REGINA, STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!'' Barked a really scare Neal

''No, Mr. Cassidy, you will stop me from destroy the bridge. ''Answered the former evil queen ''save the bridge, save yourself, because if you don't, you die and without Ms. Swan here anymore, Henry will be finally mine.'' Regina teases Neal, in hope to get him angry, when suddenly she witnesses something amazing and scary happened to the former thief. In a matter of sounds, Neal´s eyes, goes from sad brown, to furiously yellow and Regina could no longer destroy the bridge.

''you will never…'' Neal growled getting out of the bridge

''you will going to stop right there.'' Making a movement with her hand, Regina freeze Neal in his spot and turn him around, in order to him to see the bridge ''now, I suggest you think lovely thoughts and make this bridge become intact again.

''what you mean about ' think lovely thoughts'?'' Neal manage to ask confuse

''think about the entire good thing that happens in your life.'' Regina explained and Neal close his eyes, thinking about when he first met Emma, when he met Henry; the Darling´s family and when he found Emma again. Suddenly, he open his eyes and the bridge, was new again.

''congratulations, Mr. Cassidy, I knew you could make magic.'' Regina congratulated him

**Story 2 – The Frog (Hook and Ariel) **After Neal dropped Henry at the docks, Hook decided to take the boy to the dinner, in order to teach him, one of many tricks, about cheating on games, when suddenly, David and Snow come in, together with a beautiful young woman, who seems to be very worried.

The woman in question, are Ariel and the reason for her worry, was because her prince Eric, had disappear. And Since Hook was the only one who has his memories from the previous year intact, David and Snow though he was the right person to help Ariel.

''you sure this is such a good idea, Mate?'' Hook asked David in private'' let's be honest…there´s only one obvious explanation why the little mermaid can't find her prince, he´s dead. There's no reason to ply her with false hope.'' Hook exclaimed

''well…we don't know that yet, so… till further confirmation, Good luck, 'Mate''' David mocked him, forcing him to help Ariel.

The search however, was short; after went to the docks, where Eric probably would be, Ariel and Hook went to Belle´s Shop, in order to ask her help.

'' I have here, something that can help.'' she said, picking up a small bottle under the counter ''it's a locator spell'' she said, pouring a few drops of the antidote on the cloak that Hook had found ''so whatever object it's poured on, became enchanted and return itself, to his rightful owner.'' suddenly, the cloak in question, began to float and flew toward the door.

''let's follow it'' suggests Ariel ''the cloak may take us until Eric.''

They walked for a few minutes, till finally arrived at the lake, where a group of frogs were 'chatting' in its own language.

Upon seeing the floating cloak, the frogs, jumped out of there scared, just only one frog stayed, staring at Hook and Ariel

''why this frog are staring at us?'' asked the mermaid, upon noticing the little creature jumping toward then

''if you´re not thinking on get close to this creature, are you?'' Hook snapped with a nasty look

''the fearless Captain Hook, afraid of frogs? Unbelievable'' laugh the girl

''who is not afraid of these beasts? They are disgusting.'' Hook defend himself

''there´s something different about this frog…something familiar'' that was true, the little amphibian, was larger than the other and his eyes resembled human eyes. Ehen finally the frog approach, he start to use his little paws, to write something in the sand ''_help me Ariel!''_

''Eric?' is that you?'' she asked and in response, the frog just nodded

Taking a little dose of seashore dust, she throws it on the frog, which start to glow and a few second later, Eric appear in his place.

''Eric. You´re fine, you´re alive…'' Ariel yelled in contentment and hug her beloved ''what happened

''I don't know? I was in the cannery, cleaning some fishes, when the witch came and asked me about the savior, then, when I answered her that I didn't knew nothing about Ms. Swan, she just turn me into frog.

''that's a quite story, Mate. Come let's report Snow and Charming about this…and get out of here, before those creatures back.'' Hook sored, running out of the lake.

**Story 3 – Driving lesions (Henry and his Grandparents) **''No, Charming, you´re not going to do this.'' Snow snapped worriedly. It's happened, that after Hook had left with Ariel, David, in a desperately attempt to look fun in front of his grandson, decided to teach the 12-year old boy, how to drive. ''are you sure it is a good idea? What we going to tell Neal, if something happens? And what Emma would think about us?''

''you say you wanted to take action. ''David mocked her ''so we´re taking action.''

''yes, but…''

''Mary Margaret, our grandson would rather spend time with a pirate then us, but not after today. '' he assures his wife

''it's dangerous, not to mention illegal.''

It couldn't be safer. And for legality? I´m the sheriff.'' With a kiss on her cheek, David hop on the truck, where Henry was already waiting for him

''are you ready?'' David asked

''sure, my dad never let me near the wheel, so its first experience.'' Explain Henry.

At the beginning, Henry seemed to getting well on the wheels, but when they reach the boy get a little confused and they just stop, after run off a Mail-box.

**Story 4 – Quite a Common Fairy (Robin and Tinker Bell) **Regina and Nealreturning from the bridge, when they found Robin alone in the woods, armed only with his bow and arrow. Its happens that after the showdown between Regina and Zelena, Robin decided to gather his men and keep sentinel, in case of Zelena appear. On this particular day, the thief decided to survey the forest in search of some witch hiding place.

''you not planning to fight Zelena alone, are you?'' Asked Neal worried

''of course not, Baelfire, I'll just find the hiding spot and when I find it, I come back to town and I will tell you.'' He explain

''well be careful, then, we don't have a 'Savior' anymore so there´s no one to save you from a surprise attack.'' Regina snapped annoyed

''and who say we need a savior My Lady? We can be our own savior.'' Robin answered, with an apologetic look to Neal ''til later.'' He finish and go away.

For a few hours, Robin walked aimlessly in the neighborhood of Storybrooke, looking where Zelena be hidden, when they procure to his surprise when passing again through the woods, he met a very electric Tinker Bell, wearing some gym clothes.

''Ms. Bell, you scare me, what are you doing here?''

''I was jogging…Robing, right? And what are you doing here?''

''looking for the witches' new hiding place.'' He explains

''cool. Err…May I join you? I can help with my fairy powers.'' Tinker smiled at him

''sure, Ms. Bell, c'mon, let's go.''

While searching for Zelena, Robin and Tink, and talked about several ambiguities and about things they loved.

Upon return to the city, a few minutes of futile searching, Tinker bell, decided to take courage and ask the friend if he loved someone. And the answer was ''yes''

''my I ask who the lucky woman is?'' she asked ''I mean…i´m trying to convince someone to open its heart to a new love and…well, you know…''

''oh! Are you mot going to laugh?'' Robin asked suspicious

''promise I will not.''

''then. The woman I love is Regina Mills, the most amazing woman of this or any helms'' barely Robin finish saying the Evil Queen´s name, think blew some kind of fairy dust on his face, making he dizzy.

''what the hell…'' Robing whispered and suddenly a cloud of green smoke engulfs Tinker bell and in her Place, Zelena appear

''Zelena? It was you. Where's Ms. Bell, what you had done to her?'' Robin prepared to shoot the first arrow, but Zelena did the object disappear with a snap.

''relax, boyfriend, the fairy is safe, she was in the library all the time. It was me you´re dealing with''

''I don't understand, why would you pretend to be her?''

''o corrupt your love, you see? When you said my sister´s name, I managed to curse your lips.'' She explains ''so the only thing you have to do, is kiss Regina and remove her powers, so she can be vulnerable to me.''

''I will not do that, I will not let you hurt Regina.'' Robin growled furious

''yes, you will, because if you don't, I will destroy everyone she hold dear…and maybe, that little boy you hold dear too.''

''don't you dare hurt Roland or Regina.''

''just do what I'm saying so, Mr. Hood and everyone will be fine…oh! And I almost forgot, don't you dare tell her about our little encounter, or your son are going to pay.'' And with that, Zelena Disappear

**Conclusion – later that day (everyone****)** It was night, when everyone met again at David´s house. Upon arriving there, after returning from his Magic Lassions, Neal and Regina found Snow, David, Henry, Eric and Ariel, mocking the poor captain over his frog phobia.

''Dad, you will not believe what happened.'' Henry shouted running to hug Neal ''I had the best day ever'' he said

''Cool, buddy, what did you do?'' Neal asked

''David let me drive his truck.''

''you did what?'' Regina shouted angry, making everyone, included Henry look at her ''oh! As mayor, I can't let underage drive on the streets of Storybrook.'' She correct herself

''as mayor, you might want to throw a little money at road repair.'' David sniffed but stop immediately, after Regina give him an angry look

''did someone get hurt?'' Neal asked worried

''just the Mail-box'' answered Snow, when suddenly, a downed Robin Hood, appeared at the door

''oh, Robin, did you find what are you´re looking for?'' Neal asked

''not exactly. I only found an abandoned trailer in the woods, which may seem suspicious.''

''ok, I will check it tomorrow.'' Neal assures him

''Robin, we're thinking upon having dinner at Grannies, everyone, you can go pick Roland and join us.'' Suggests Snow

''Thank you, Mrs. Nolan, but I'm a little tired, lets it for another time.''

''are you sure? You and Roland are welcome to join us.'' Regina insists

''I know, but it was a really tired day, and I thinking of going home and rest.'' He lied ''I wish you guys a delightful dinner.''

With that, a Robin return to his home and the awkward group of saviors went to the dinner, in order to have a nice time lunch.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one, will not take to long.  
**

**Thank you and i will pla dirty again.**

**If you guys dont give me some construtive criticism, the next chapter will only arrive 10 days from now**


	9. Chapter 9

**The ''Bleeding Through'' episode based.**

**Sorry for the delay and enjoy the reading.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – MYSTERIES BETWEEN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**_ (Three months ago_**_) The first thing Emma felt after leave her own body, was an enormous sensation of peace, like the one she had never felt before in her whole life. Just when she had meet Neal, maybe._

_As your soul is soaring toward heaven, Emma was able to see all her brief life pass before her eyes, when suddenly she stopped and a voice came into her ear, telling her to go back, since she had yet to be with Henry and Neal for many long years._

_Again, Emma felt the force of gravity pulling her back down to earth. However, instead of returning to her own body, she felt pulled toward some house, where a cute little puppy, was about to be born._

**_(Back on earth – Present Time.)_** zelena looked stunning that night, Gold has taken Regina´s heart and everything was going as she planned. Pretty soon, her revenge would be complete.

To celebrate her foolproof plan, Zelena baked meat pie and invited Mr. Gold to supper with her and toast the New Age that was to come.

At the climax of the celebration, however, Gold, tries to catch his dagger. But was stopped by the witch, who furiously ordered him back to his cage.

Meanwhile, earlier at the same day, at Regina´s house. The former Evil Queen worried about having her heart stolen, decided to invite the small group of saviors together in order to assist her in something

''be careful with those apples, Bud.'' Neal mocked Hook, upon seeing his friend, analyzing a green apple ''the only healthy apples in this town are the Stevie Job´s ones.'' But seen that Hook did not understand the joke, he changes the subject ''can we get quickly here? I'm arranging a surprise for Henry and do not want to linger here.''

''what kind of surprise?'' asked Regina, who was arrived in her study, carrying a teapot

'' the kind that walks on all fours.'' He explain ''so, what are we doing here?''

''we´re here, to talk to my mother.'' She said ''Zelena came by, this morning; she said that my weakness, was that I don't know enough about her past, so I decided to summon someone who really does, I mean, my mother.'' She explains

''how we going to do that, Regina?'' David asked worried

''it's a fairly simple ritual, but not often performed. And to do this, we need the murder weapon.'' She said pointing to the peculiar candle in front of then. ''and the murder.'' She looks toward Snow. ''now…'' Regina lit the candle and ask everyone to hold their hand ''lest concentrate and focus on Cora.''

''with welcome toughs.'' Suggest Hook and they started.

In the first minute, they really manage to open some kind of portal connecting the earth with the beyond, however, before anything could come out of such a portal, the Batrachian-phobic Capt. Hook quick the table scared and the portal closed immediately.

''maybe we should try again?'' suggests Snow

''no. there´s no point, it's had worked, the portal was opened, but nothing came from it.'' Regina grumpily sadly. ''my mother doesn't want to talk to me.''

''well…since we finish here, it's better come back to arrange that surprise.'' Neal decided, walking toward the door

''Mr. Cassidy, despite of the fact you´re arranging a surprise for our son, I think is beter you concentrating in your magic lesions and practice more.''

'' I told you I would use magic only when it was extremely necessary. Before that, I will not use'' he said and left

''I will talk to Belle, maybe she can have some answers about this spell, Zelena wants to use.'' David comments

''I will go with you, Mate.'' Hook breaths

''I will stay and talk with Regina'' Snow decided ''plus, I will help her cleaned up.''

''oh, please, I'm not in mood from a heart to heart chat.'' Regina snapped

''I'm not sure if it's physically possible right now.''

''right, you can help me with the tea cups, come on.'' With that, they returned to Regina´s study, without realizing that the front door was erased magically.

For a few minutes, stepmother and step daughter, stay there in the kitchen cleaning and talking about their difference in the past, when suddenly, they heard a noise coming from one of the rooms and decided to investigate. It´s happens however, that when the portal opens, something named Cora had get out of there and had and moved to Henry´s former room.

Meanwhile, at Belle´s shop, Hook and David were trying to discover what Zelena wanted with those ingredients and for that, she would use them.

''I found it.'' Belle shouted suddenly, looking up from her book

''what? Can you say it again, love?'' Hook mocked her

''I found what Zelena is planning. I figure what she´s going to do'' Belle gasped, showing the book to the two gentleman.

''I'm going to call Neal, we have to go back there, we have to tell Regina and Snow.'' David breathed, picking up his phone.

Back at Regina´s house, the former Evil Queen, was trying her best, to prevent her mother to hurt Snow, but with no avail, the ghost was stronger and without warning, possess Snow´s body and give the information, they wanted.

''Hold On, Snow, I will not let you go…''Regina growled, using her powers to chase away the ghost ''Mr. Cassidy, can you help me here?'' Regina asked, upon realizing Neal and the others coming into the room. Then, using his new-found magic, Neal as able to help Regina, sending Cora through that portal, where she never should have left.

''SNOW!'' David knelt beside his wife and starts to caress her face, worried.

''can you hear me, Snow?'' Neal grabbed her wrist, trying to count the heart beats

''Cora…mot what we thought….''Snow whispered ''she was trying to communicate…''

''she was?'' Regina asked ''what´d she say?''

''Leopold, my…my mother…''

''she´s not making any sense, we better call the doctor…'' suggest Neal

''if she knows something that could help us…''Regina snapped impatiently

''it going to have to wait, Regina.'' David growled furious

''no, it can't wait. If we want to stop Zelena, we have to know what the hell she´s doing and why.''

''I can help with half of that…''Belle exclaimed, making everyone look toward her ''Zelena is planning to go back in time.''

''are you sure?'' Regina asked ''no one´s ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time

''well…clearly she thinks she can succeed.'' Belle snapped ''I mean. Brains, courage… a resilient heart? Those ingredients are in every tom travel spell I found.''

''why go back in time?'' Neal asked confuse ''I mean; we have no idea what she´s trying to accomplish.''

'' I think I know…''Snow had regain consciousness ''she…she didn't…''

''don't push yourself, Snow…''David whispered to her.

According to Snow, Cora didn't want to give Zelena away, but since Snow´s mother threatened to tell Leopold about the pregnancy, Cora didn't have another choice. ''She wants to kill my mother'' Snow finished.

''the Baby…''Neal remembers what Rumpelstiltiskin had said to him and Emma

'' is the only ingredient that is missing.'' David finished for him

''if she succeeds, it means you will never been born…which means Ms. Swan will never been born neater…''Regina points out ''and I would never had Henry…''

''if she succeeds, Regina, you will never been born neither…'' Snow gasped ''oh, God…I can't lose another child.'' She cried

''Snow, she´s not going to get this baby, I swear…Emma is looking over us and she will not let anything happens to you or her sibling…'' David assures her ''and we´re going to stop her. Since our baby isn't born, she´s stuck and we have what we need…time.'' He caresses her stomach.

''just not very much of this.'' She agreed sadly

Back in the Inn, later that day, Henry was sitting in his bed, looking out the window, the beautiful starry sky of Storybrook. When he was little, he remember going to the Empire State with his father, in order to look at the stars 'more closely', however, sometimes, he thought the this sky was much more beautiful than New York sky.

''HELLO.'' Neal entered in the bedroom, scaring Henry, who once seen his daddy, immediately jump out of the bed and wrapped Neal in a tight embrace ''hey, Buddy, what happened?'' Neal asked confuse, upon realizing Henry was crying

''I was scared, daddy, I thought you had abandoned me, I c-called you cell phone and you d-didn't answer a-and with those bad guys out there, I thought you were hurt…'' he sobbed.

realizing he was kind of overlooked Henry, since they arrived in Storybrook, Neal felt as if his heart were being crushed; so, he return the hug and calm Henry down

''hey, hey sweetheart, daddy will never going to leave you, okay, I love you so very much to do such thing.'' Neal said ''now, wipe your tears and come downstairs with me, I have a surprise for you.''

''what kind of surprise?'' Henry immediately forgot his worries and follow his dad doenstairs.

''well…remember when you told me sometimes back, that you wanted a puppy?'' Neal asked as he and Henry walk toward the living-room ''then, I was thinking…why not give to my favorite and only son, what he wanted most?'' he continues ''so, I talked to a friend of mine, who have a dog, which in turn, gives birth to some puppies. And then…here is your surprise.''

Upon arriving at the living-room, Henry spotted a 3-months old female St. Bernard, playing with Ruby and Roland

''WOW'' Henry exclaimed in delight upon seeing the dog, which in turn, seeing the boy ran to lick him, as if it'd known him for many years.

''so, Buddy, do you like the surprise?'' asked Neal, patting the dog´s head

''what is its name? Or may I have to choose one?''

''it's a female. And I had to choose a name for her, when I sight the purchase contract.'' Neal apologize

''that's okay, dad, what's her name?'' ask Henry

''her name is Barrie. And I know you two will have a lot of adventures together.'' Said the father, relieved over the contentment from his son.

* * *

**I Hope you had enjoyed this chapter. I promise that this time, the next episode will not be long in coming.**

**Thanks you for your patience. But Still, i will want some more reviews**

**Till Next**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the dalay and thank you all for your support and for you Review, Favotite and Follow.**

**This chapter was the hardest to write and this appears to be my largest story.**

**Seriously, my largest story till now as ''Titanic´s Guardian Angel'' but its seems this one will beat the records**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - THE HEART OF THE TRUEST BELIEVER**

Robin Hood was on his way to the Grannies that morning in order to meet Regina and the team of saviors, when he had an unpleasant surprise. No sooner he stepped on the sidewalk opposite the property, Zelena materialized in front of him, with a smirk.

''I see you didn't kissed my sister yet, handsome'' Zelena commented disappointedly

''what are you doing here, Zelena?'' Robin Growled threatening

'' do not be ungrateful, dear. I know you love my sister, I gave you a purpose to kiss her and that is how you thank me?'' the witch pretended to be hurt ''well…it´s seems I don't have another choice, I have to start killing people, people my sister loves.'' She threats ''But, since I'm in good mood today…''she gives him a single rose. ''I will give you one last chance; kiss Regina, or the next rose will be to her bastard child's grave.'' She said and disappears, just seconds before Regina appear on the opposite side.

''Robin, are you okay?'' she asked quite concerned

''yes, my lady, thank you...'' gasped the thief ''now I must go…'' he said, wen Regina stopped him

''what are you hiding from me, Robin?''

''excuse me?'' Robin was confuse

''I'm used to people ignore me or avoid me, because of my past, but…'' she take a deep breath and continues'' but you are stalking me all week and every time I ask you what's going on, you change the subject…''

''I wish I could tell you, Regina…''

''well, you don't give me much of a choice.'' Decided the mayor ''I will snatch your heart and force you to tell me, what's going on…'' more then quickly, Regina tries to reach Robin´s chest in order to take his heart, when suddenly, to her disappointment, Snow appears from nowhere and stop her.

''Regina, everyone is waiting for you, come on…''Said the pale princess and without saying a word, Regina follow her.

At Neal´s apartment, he, David and Hook are talking about Henry, when Regina and Snow arrived ''what´s horrible smell is this?'' Regina complained

''Barrie had done her necessities during night.'' Neal explained ''I thought Robin would attending this meeting too''

''we don't need him, to know what does the fox said.'' Regina snapped ''but now that Henry is playing downstairs with his smelling dog, we have time to talk. So. We have to figure out how to destroy my sister, that's why I ask this meeting.''

''for the first time in my life, I agree with Regina, stop Zelena´s plan is our most important priority.''

''there´s one point about this plan that doesn't fit…Regina'' muttered Jones

'' If you are not paying proper attention, dear pirate, I am the point of it, so she can take my life for herself.'' Regina stemmed

''yeah.'' Agreed Neal ''but why bring you guys back to Storybrook?''

''well, Mr. Cassidy, no one had succeed at travelling through time, perhaps something from this world, makes it possible.''

'' so let's breaks this curse, before she finds out what could be possible.'' Suggests Hook ''any idea how to breaks the curse?''

''Emma…''whispered Snow, making everyone looks at her. ''the last time…the other curse had broken, because she believed in magic and give Henry the true love kiss.'' Explains snow

''that's it, Henry have the heart of the truest believer. In this life he doesn't believe in magic, so we have to get him to believe again. We have to make him remember…'' Regina was saying, when Neal get up from his chair, visibly upset

''no.'' he demands ''I don't think bring Henry´s memory back will be a good idea, he pass through a lot latterly.''

''certainly, but this is our best shot, Mr. Cassidy.'' Regina reinforced

''Regina is right, Neal…''Snow agreed, leaving both Hook and Neal angry

''what? If Henry remembers everything…he will remember Emma…''

''and will remember she´s dead…''finish Hook

''well and you two have another suggestion?'' Regina was annoyed'' because this is our best chance. If we get our memory back, maybe we had already figure out, how to defeat my sister''

''okay.'' Neal exclaimed, defeated ''what do you want to do? Place him on a magic show?''

''on the first curse, Emma had believed because of the book, maybe if we show the book to Henry, he could remember believe again.''

''the problem is, nobody had seen this book after we back here.'' David said

''so what we´re waiting for, let's find it.'' Regina snapped

Meanwhile, near Grannies, Henry, despite of been enjoying his new dog, was missing his life in New York. And everything got worse however, that morning, after taking a scolding from Neal, when asking where his dad was going. This way, after stole Neal´s car keys, Henry took Barrie and went to the car, in order to drove away.

Suddenly, when the boy was about to open the car door, he hears someone calling him from behind. It was Hook, who in order to protect the son of the woman he loved, decided to offer him a scape

''I don't think droving with this car all the way back to your town, wouldn't be a good idea, so I suggests you a safer way.'' He said

''a safer way?'' Henry was confuse

''come with me to the docks and I will show you'' he said

Back into Mary Margaret´s apartment, Neal stands still beside the bedside bad, gazing at a photo of Emma and Mary Margaret.

''are you okay, Neal? What's going on?'' Mary whisper at him, after they had found the book. ''you have been anxious since we left Grannies.''

''I'm not okay, Snow.'' Neal confess ''If we got Henry´s memory back its means I will have to tell him about Emma and I'm not ready for that.'' He breaths, when in response, Mary Margaret squeeze his hand

''I know.'' She said, but Charming and I will go to help you, you and Henry are not alone.''

''Thank Snow. Now let's go, Regina and David are waiting for us.'' Neal smiled

Once letting the apartment, the small group arrived at Grannies, in order to find Henry, but for their unpleasant surprise, the boy had disappeared. He and his dog was nowhere to be seen.

''My son is gone and Barrie too.'' Neal ran toward the dinner, where Regina, David and snow were waiting for him

''''he´s gone.'' Neal was worried shocked

''What do you mean ''he's gone''?'' Regina asked confuse

''I mean Henry isn't in the room or the parlor…''Neal snapped scared ''and my car keys are missing.''

''give me something of him and I will try a locator spell...'' Regina suggested

''i´m way ahead of you, Dearie, I've got GPS on his phone.'' Said the father checking the advice, when suddenly, he looks up confused ''what the hell this kid are doing in the docks?''

''just one way to find out.'' David whispered and rush out of the dinner along with everyone.

In this meantime, in the docks, Hook was trying to convince Mr. Smee to take Henry to New York, when suddenly, Barrie start to bark furiously.

''hey, whats the meter, girl?'' he asked trying to shush her, when they saw a creepy flying monkey, coming in their direction

''Mr. Jones, what is this thing?'' he asked scared

''no time to explain…Run Henry.'' Shouted the captain, running to some kind of boat garage.

Were terrifying minutes, much as Jones can destroy some monsters, other monsters appeared to attack. However, when they thought they were lost, Neal, Regina and David appeared with new weapons and frightened away the monkeys once and for all.

''Henry!'' exclaimed Neal. Upon seen his son safe, he just ran to him and help the boy getting up. ''are you okay, baby?''

''I'm fine, dad…what are those things?'' the boy was scared and confused

''it's all going to make sense in a minute, Buddy, I promise.'' Neal tryies to calm Henry down

''what are you talking about, Dad?''

''I'm sorry I was keeping things from you, sweetheart, you´re right, you deserve to know the truth''

''about fairytales? Dad, what is supposed to mean?''

''do you trust me, son?''

''yes, of course I do.''

''then I need you to believe…believe in magic…''

''from a book?''

''this is more than just a book. Do you believe in me?''

''yes, dad, I believe in you.''

''then take it…''Neal handed the book, but before the boy could touch the object, Neal spoke again ''But before you doi it, sweetheart, I need you to know that, whatever comes in the future, daddy will be here at your side, no meter the circumstances.'' Upon hearing this, a very confused Henry take the book in his hands and a wave of Energy take over him, making he remember everything.

''dad?!'' he whispered and Neal smiled at him. Then, just behind his dad, a brunet woman catch his sight

''MOM!'' Henry yelled and ran to hug Regina... ''I remember.'' He exclaimed joyfully ''I remember.''

''of course you do, my dear.'' Regina, smiled at him ''Now Mr. Cassidy, be a dear, give our son a true love kiss and break the curse.'' She said, but before Neal could do anything, Zelena appear behind then and grab Henry by the neck.

''sorry to interrupt.'' She said'' now, who wants to say goodbye first?''

''who are you?'' Henry was scared

''you can call me auntie Zelena.'' The witch mocked him

''enough of this…'' Regina was about to conjures her fireball, when Zelena shoved her away, knocking her down

''leave him alone, Zelena. '' Neal pledges

''don't blame me, Bealfire, all I was asking was to the Sherwood thief to kiss my sister and remove her powers.'' Zelena explain. ''And since he failed me, this cute boy will pay the price.''

''HENRY.'' Neal shouted his son´s name, when suddenly, Henry started to glow, like an enormous dose of energy, overflow from within him.

''what's the meaning of this?'' growled Zelena, who, feeling her hand burning, immediately release Henry, who in turn, ran to his father´s arms

''my baby.'' Neal wrapped Henry in a tight embrace ''are you okay?''

''Enjoy this moment together.'' Zelena shouted furious ''because you don't have many left.'' And disappear on a cloud of green smoke.

''dad!'' Henry exclaimed ''i-I make magic, how-how it is even possible?'' the boy asked confuse

''I don't know, sweetheart.'' He said, when Henry immediately, knell beside Regina and start to shake her awake.

''mom? Mom?'' he said worried, when suddenly, the former Evil-Queen, open her eyes.

''Henry…''Regina was still a little dizzy, but manage to get up. ''oh, Henry. I will never let you go away again. I promise'' She cried ''I love you, Henry.'' As soon as Regina place her lips on Henry´s forehead, a delightful energy, engulfs then both, then the others, then everyone in Storybrook, finally breaking the curse.

''you did it Regina.'' Neal say it, realizing the amazement that was printed in everyone ''you break the curse.''

''I didn't.'' she said ''Henry did, he have the heart of the truest believer, he is the product of true love, the mixture of light and dark magic.'' Regina explain ''so, yes, he broke this curse.'' Regina finished and give her son a hug

''so Snow, David, how the witch cast the curse?'' Neal turned to his almost-to be –in-laws

''she didn't cast the curse, we did…'' Snow explain, '' we thought, that Emma was come back to you and Henry, so we cast the curse in order to come back to her, because we though she was the only one who could defeat Zelena.''

''Zelena´s weakness is light magic and we though, Emma was the only one who had light magic. That's why we paid the price from Regina´s curse'' Finish David.

''but…the price, is the heart of the one you loves most, which means one of you had to be dead…''Neal was confuse. ''how can you guys still manage to stay alive?''

It turns out that Snow, in order to complete the curse, crushed the heart of her beloved David. Anyway, as her love for Prince Charming was purely real, she asked to Regina to breaks her heart in half, so that both could survive.

After all explained and resolved, Neal, and David Snow, began to think of what to say to Henry about his mother. Meanwhile, Henry, told Regina, all about New York, which in his view was wonderful. Then suddenly, in the middle of the conversation, Robin appear with a sad look, following by his son.

''what are you doing here?'' Regina snapped angry at Robin

''I came to apologize.'' He said simply

''what?''

''I was acting strange those last days and you have the rights to know why.'' He started ''Zelena cursed me…my lips, actually…''

''your lips? Why?''

''she wants to steal you magic, she thought I was the best way to doing that…''he explains, but still Regina and Henry was confuse. ''she threated me, Regina. She had threated your son…and my son.''

''that's plausible…''the mayor teases him

''but I couldn't stay longer, I needed to know if you were okay…''he breaths sadly ''I love you, Regina…'' For a few seconds, the three of then, remain in an awkward silence and Robin really thought Regina would turn him into a frog, but still, was not what happened

''I understand. ''she said suddenly, leaving both Henry and Robin puzzled

''you do?''

''yes, I do. Zelena backed you into a corner and you did the best you could.'' Regina finished ''and you are forgiven. Just please, don't do this again.''

''thank you, my lady.'' Robin smiled relieved and both walked away, hand in hand

In another corner of the docks, Hook was playing with Barrie, when a very angry Neal, came to talk to him about Henry.

''well, who was the idea of bringing my son till here?'' he asked angrily

''it was mine, Bae, I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect him…'' confess the pirate

''by bring him to a dangerous place? And if those flying monkey didn't appear what are you going to do? Sticking him on some boat?''

''I was trying to give him save passage out of here.'' Hook explain ''your son was trying to go back to New York with the dog. And since Storybrook was no longer safe, I tried to help him.''

''well, you beak my confidence again, Hook, how can I trust someone who put my son in danger?'' Neal told him when Snow and David approached.

''he´s right to not trust you.'' David snored

''what does that means? I was only trying to help'' the pirate was confused

''when you brought Neal back you said you received a massage from probably one of us.'' Said Charming

''but we didn't send you any message.'' Snow said

''well some bloody whore did.'' Snapped Jones ''and dis very well where to find Bae and his son.'' The man continues to snap angrily, without knowing that the person he was calling whore was the woman who had changed his life, Emma.

After leaving the docks, Neal, Mary Margaret and David, take Henry to the cemetery, where he could visit his mother´s resting place and Neal could tell him what happened.

''she truly was a hero, baby.'' The father explain. ''she didn't give a second thoughts to sacrifice herself for you…for all of us.'' Neal explain, when suddenly, Henry burst into tears and threw himself into his father's arms. He buried his face into the crook of his neck and cried like he never cried before. "I just miss her, dad." he said in between sobs.

"I know, Henry," he whispered, tightening his hold on the boy. "I miss her too"

They stayed that way for a few seconds, holding into each other, when they heard a scream from behind then. It was Mary Margaret.

''Mary Margaret…are you okay?'' Neal whipped his tears and ran to her aid

''i will get the car.'' David announced as he and Henry ran towed the car

''is the baby, he´s coming.''

* * *

**Thank you everyone for read this story.**

**I´m glad you enjoy it.**

**Now, for the next Chapter, i will want some more reviews or i will stop the production **

**See you in the next Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**To everyone who alreaddy read this chapter:**

**I want to warn every one of you, that i have change the last paragraph from the chapter, ****in favor of the next chapter.**

**So, if anyone who want to read this chapter again, just to understand the next chapter feel free; everything else, remains the same.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – THE SAVIORS**

With Neal and Henry´s help, David rushes Mary Margaret to the hospital, as she start labor and the new prince approached his birth by the second.

At the farmhouse, Zelena couldn't be happier, pretty soon, Snow´s baby will came, the ingredients would being incomplete and finally, her dark purpose, would be fulfilled. Then, as soon she returns from the docks, she get ready from the big event and together with Gold, walk to the hospital.

Back at the hospital, though she was full labor, Snow refused to let the baby out where he was, for fear of losing him.

''our baby is going to be fine, and never going to leave our arms, Snow.'' David assures her

''that's what we thought last time…''cried Snow

''I know, but this time, we have someone at our side.'' He said looking through the room window and spotting Regina and Neal, making some kind of magical shield.

''you really think this protection spell will be enough to held Zelena off here?'' asked Neal.

''it´s depends if our brand of magic is stronger than hers'' Regina explains ''it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here.''

''you don't look so secure.'' Neal exclaimed

''do we have another option, Mr. Cassidy?'' the mayor asked sarcastically, when Robin appears from behind, wanting to talk to Regina. It's happened that he was still worried about her and wanted to protect her.

''I don't think, your presence here is important right now.'' He snapped

''I'm sorry, Regina, but I just want to help you''

''I didn't ask for your help. You can't do anything, Zelena cursed your lips, and you better stay out of my life, till I kill that witch…''Regina barked ''…thing I'm going to do right now…'' she said and turns away

''no, wait.'' Neal exclaimed suddenly, making both Regina and Robin, look at him ''you can't do this alone, Regina, you better take Robin with you.'' Neal advise her

''of course not, I can take care of myself, I will defeat her...'' Regina insists stubbornly

''I know, Regina, but do this for Henry, he can't lose you too…'' he said, upon spotting Henry at the end of the hallway with Grumpy.

''fine.'' She said ''just give me one minute.''

''hi Mom, hi Dad.'' Said the boy happy ''is the baby here?'' he asked

''no, but he will pretty soon, Buddy.'' Said Neal

''honey, I have to go, I have to take care of this witch.'' Regina said it, giving him a kiss

''I know, good luck, Mom.'' Henry smiled

''just don't go outside and obey your dad. Mr. Cassidy, if necessary, use your magic, to give us some time.''

''only if necessary.'' Repeat Neal

''do your best'' Regina said and go with Robin, toward the farm house.

Once arriving there, whoever, surprise, Zelena was waiting for then, alongside Rumpelstiltiskin, in order to attack.

''Aww! Are you two so cute together.'' The witch said ''but instead of just talk, you should enjoy the little nudge which I provided and kiss each other.''

''are you out of your mind, if you think I would kiss him.'' Regina spat

''see, sis, you have a decision to make; you can keep your magic, or you can save the life of the man you are madly in love.'' She explained

''what do you mean?'' Regina was confused

''this.'' And with a movement of the dagger, Zelena forced Gold, to thrown Robin into the nearest bucket of water.''

''Oh God…Robin…''screamed Regina, trying to take her true love out of the water.

''choose wisely sister, you can't save him'' Zelena advised and disappear on a cloud of green smoke.

As soon as Zelena disappear, Regina had manage to take Robin out of the water, but, realizing that he wasn't breathing, the Mayor had no choice, but proceed a mouth-to-mouth breath, after some failed attempt of CPR.

Once her month stuck in Robin´s month, Regina felt like something was vanish from her and a second later, Robin gasped for air.

''what have you done, Regina?'' he gasped

''I saved your life, now let's go, we must go back to the hospital and find another way to save that baby.''

Back at the hospital, while Henry looked from an apartment for him and Neal, all Snow´s family and friends, tried to protect her from Zelena.

At the entrance the hospital, Killian Jones already waited for Zelena, ready to plunge his hook in her heart ''this is for you Swan…'' his whispered, but before he could succeed, Zelena made a strange movement with her hand and knock the old captain unconscious.

''oh, didn't you learn your lesion the last time, dear?'' Zelena mocked upon seeing Belle at the end of the hallway ''this is more powerful than your true love.'' She shows Belle the dagger

''I refuse, to believe that.'' Belle snapped

''Belle, go…''Gold was worried

''listen to him, dear, or you will get hurt.''

''no, you´ve put him through enough pain'' Belle growled at Zelena

''and I'm not nearly done.'' Said the witch, knocking Belle down ''your teats in won really gone downhill, Rumple, now come on, we need to hurry.''

Near Snow´s hospital room, Neal was waiting with Henry and Dr. Hopper, when Zelena arrived ''Henry, go somewhere safe with Dr. Hopper, I will take care of this.'' He assurers his son ''get out of here, Zelena.''

''how cute, the Dark One Jr. is trying to save his Daddy…it's a pity you will failed.'' And with a hand movement the witch shove Neal away, knocking him down.

And in her room, Snow White, finally gives birth to her beautiful baby boy. However, their happiness was short, again. Just a minute after the baby was placed in Snow´s arms, Zeleza show up in the room and stole the baby.

''so pure, so innocent… and now…is mine.'' She said and disappear into her green smoke, taking the baby with her.

Furious and not believing he was lost another child, David as soon as he was released from his freezing spell, took his sword and storm out of the room, in order to hunt down Zelena, however, before he could do anything, Neal was able to stop him

''where are you going?'' he asked scared

''to get my son back…'' barked the former prince charming

''you going to get yourself killed…wait, David, think about this…'' he said

''there's nothing to think about, she knapped my son, Emma´s brother…'' he was saying, when Regina and Robin came running.

''David, I'm sorry…''that's the only thing she manage to say. ''I failed you and Snow…''

''what are you mean, Regina?'' this time was Neal who asked it

''Zelena was able to take my magic.''

''how the hell did it happened?''

''it doesn't meters now, it just happened'' Regina explained. Defeated then, David sank down on his knees and began to cry

''we´re done, Zelena won.'' Neal breathed

''no, we not…''suddenly, everyone looks toward Henry. ''Dad, you can defeat Zelena, you have magic, you can still save everyone.'' Said the boy

''Glinda was very specific,'' David suddenly said ''only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her.''

''you have this magic, dad, you can do it.''

''how you can be so sure, buddy?'' asked Neal, still little afraid.

''because I believe in you and you need to believe too. Defeat bad guys is what heroes do and you´re a hero''

''I'm afraid, Henry´s right, you´re our only chance, Mr. Cassidy.'' Regina explains

''well then, if my son have faith in me, so I will do my best.''

''we don't have time to lose, let's go.'' Exclaimed David going toward the hospital entrance

''be safe, son.'' With a kiss on Henry´s forehead, Neal follow the group, in order to defeat the witch.

Back at the Farmhouse, Zelena couldn't be happier, whit all ingredients complete, she manage now to do her unspeakable magic and start the curse.

However, when she was about to give her final dark touch, she heard Regina´s voice, demanding her to stop whatever she was doing.

''you really don't give up, aren't you sis?'' Zelena was really angry

''I will give up, only when you be melted'' Regina severely retorted.

''this is not going to happen.'' Zelena snored

''I will get your heart, Regina.'' Robin whispered. And in the other side of the Stable, Hook and David, were trying to save the baby and fight some flying monkeys.

''take the dagger Bae and the pendent, then I will help you, otherwise, I will destroy everyone.'' Gold was worried

''I will try…'' Neal rush toward Zelena, but the witch was faster and manage to hold the man in the thin air, by his throat

''let me stop you right there, Bealfire, as I´ve said before, no one can stop me.'' She said ''you can be son of whatever you want, but you going to lose in the end, because is the Wicked who always wins.

''allow me…'' Neal gasped ''to disagree…'' suddenly, his hand started to glow and some kind of with light emerged from him, shoving Zelena away and making her drop the dagger.

''what?'' The witch was disoriented by such magic ''how you manage to do this?''

''light magic, no darkness, no matter how bad it is…'' he run to her side, take of her pendent and give it to Regina.'' Can shake someone´s faith, luckily, I have both.''

''here´s your little baby, mate.'' Hook in this meantime, had taken the little boy in his arm and returned him to David

''thanks God, he´s okay, he can handle everything.'' He said haply and start to walk away together with Hook and Robin, back to the hospital

''how sweet…''everyone suddenly stop and turn to face Regina, who looked triumphantly at the pendant in her hand ''you failed and I will be more then happy to tell you that you´re not going anywhere.''

''let me disagree you, your majesty.'' With a movement of his hand, Rumpelstiltiskin pulled Zelena close to him, but when he was about to kill her, Neal take his dagger and stop him

''no Papa'' he said

''what are you doing Bae?'' the old man was confused ''you can't stop me from doing this, she made horrible things, she deserves to die, she makes you suffer, she killed Henry´s mother…''

''I know, but if we kill her, we´re going to be just like her. We have to find a way of not sink to her level.''

''let me take care of it.'' Regina intervened suddenly ''I think I know what to do with her.''

''what? Are you the hero now?'' Zelena mocked her

''yes Zelena, I am. And heroes don't kill''

After the struggle, everyone go back to the hospital, where Snow seemed desolated, but of course, when David appear at the door with the baby in his arms, a New hope came into her heart.

''i´m sorry for you having lost your powers Regina.'' Robin said behind her, while she was watching Neal and Henry fussing around the baby and her parents

''that's doesn't meter now, already have what I need, I have Henry and I have someone to share everything, someone I really love and loves me back.'' She said

''may I ask who is this lucky person?''

''you'' she said simply, giving Robin a tender kiss

When Belle came back at the shop that afternoon, after talk to Neal, she had a surprise, her beloved Rumpelstiltiskin was waiting for her with apologies and a marriage proposal.

Back at David´s station, Zelena received some visit. It was Regina, who wanted to have a heart-to-heart with het.

''why Regina?'' it was the first thing she said ''why not just kill me and put me out of my misery?''

''because I know why you did what you did'' answered the sister calmly ''we´re much alike. Our mother ruined you too'' she said ''I know what it´s like not having the life you wanted, the life you feel you deserve.''

''oh my!'' Zelena mocked her ''you had to be Queen. You know nothing Regina, I saw it all, you had everything''

''did i?'' Regina asked ''so you missed the part where I lost the love of my life.''

''mother did all that for you to achieve greatness'' Zelena was stubborn

''no long ago, I was just like you. I wanted to kill someone who wronged me and I failed.'' Regina explained

''if I had killed Snow White, I wouldn't be in this world, I wouldn't be with this people and I wouldn't have my son Henry.'' She get up and walk toward Zelena´s cell.'' so, no Zelena, I won´t kill you. Instead, I going to give you, what I got, I second chance''

''and if I don't want it?''

''well, that would be a mistake, dear.'' Regina whispered ''you should take it and use it. Evil isn´t born, it's made; and so is good…so If I were you, I'd consider creating a new destiny, because if you don't…''Regina threat ''I'll be right there to take your heart…and crush it. Now if you excuse me, I should put this somewhere safe.'' Regina showed Zelena her pendent and headed to her vault.

However, when the former evil queen was about to leave the place, Zelena spoke again, making Regina came back and face her.

''okay, Regina, I will try.'' She said ''I will accept your second chance.''

''that is a wise decision, dear and I can assures you that I will be more than happy to help you in every step of the way.'' Regina smiled ''now, if you excuse me, I have to go, there some things I need to do, before you came live with me.'' Regina smiled again and without second thoughts, walk away from the station, with a huge smile in her face, leaving Zelena alone with her thoughts

* * *

**i hope you had enjoy the changes i made,**

**Have you a nice evening and let a review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone.**

**Before we start read the chapter, let me just tell you thst this will going o be the last chapter of the season 3B - Reteling.**

**Ist happens, because i could´t write a decent plot for the time travel voyage, everytime i tried, i get lot on tracks, so i decided to cret a new end for the season.**

**I hopr you enjoy this Ending and i wish you a good reading.**

**Thank you everyone for the good time, for the reviews, following anf favoritizing my story.**

**Your Friend**

**Ana**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11- QUITE A HAPPY ENDING**

Storybrooke dawned bright on the following morning. With Zelena now turned to the good side, the city was now out of danger and everyone had more than one reason to celebrate.

That morning, while Zelena was still behind bars, Regina decided to invite Robin, Henry and Roland, for a breakfast in her home, in order to celebrate her victory, with her.

''in anyway, Regina, I want to say sorry for the loss of you powers, I know that was important to you.'' lamented Robin.

''oh! No need to apologize, Robin, I actually don't need my powers anymore.'' She said

''w-what do you mean, Mom?'' asked a confused Henry

''that's simple, dear.'' She said ''I don't need my powers anymore, because…I have everything I wanted, just here with me; I have my son, I have a sister, I have a man I love'' she looked at Robin ''and I have the second chance I always looked for.'' She finished ''and I couldn't be more happy with that.''

Meanwhile, at the other side of the town, while Henry was having a good time with his mom, Neal went to his dad shop, in order to attend his call and find a job.

Arriving there, the former thief, was received with a pleasant surprise, both his father and Belle, were waiting for him, hand-in-hand and a smile in their faces. It's happened, that Gold and Belle, decided to get married and wanted to know, if Neal approved that decision.

''of course I approve.'' He smiled after hearing the news and without warning, wrapped Gold and Belle in a thigh embrace. ''you two love each other and…and at least, someone in this family deserves a happy ending. I´m proud of you two.'' Neal said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

''do you forgive me, son? For everything I did? Even for ruined your happy ending.'' Gold said

''yes, I do Papa.'' He said ''I know you did everything you did, just to protect me; you came back for me, that's what really matters. You know that phrase? 'The one who never sinned, throw the first stone.' And as for Emma… she had done what she thought be the right thing and come back for Henry, I would´ve done the same thing if I was in her place.''

''thank you son, oh! How I've missed you, my boy.'' Gold returned the hug with tear in his eyes.

''and you still have your happy ending Bealfire, you have your son and a family that love you.'' Belle say it ''and one day, you will going to find someone to love, as much as you loved Emma.''

''you think so? About finding love again?'' Neal was confuse, for him, he could love only Emma

''I do think so, your father manage to find me, why couldn't you find someone else too.'' She smiles

Next day however, Regina got some bad news. Unable to face her failures, Zelena had taken her own life by throwing herself from a cliff, just after invade Regina´s vault and destroying her pendent.

''I can't believe she had killed herself…'' Regina was still shocked, hours after David and Snow, spearing her the news.

''I'm really sorry, mom.'' Henry hugged her tight

''we´re here, for everything you need, Regina, you can count on us.'' Neal smiled at her and Robin give her a kiss.

''maybe is for the best, dearie.'' Suddenly, everyone turn around and face Mr. Gold, Neal give him an angry look and Belle scolded him. ''I mean it, Regina, what if Zelena was lying to you and decided to open the portal again, in the middle of the night?'' this time, Regina didn't say anything, giving herself to understand that the old wizard was correct. ''I know.'' She manage to say after a while ''I just hope she manage to find peace, whatever she is.''

Two days after Zelena´s death then, Joy returned to town. It was the little prince´s christening and the whole city came together to celebrate victory.

''came here, little trouble-maker.'' Neal pick the baby in his arms, as soon he and Henry arrived at the dinner that night, after attending his father´s wedding ''so…what is his name? You two already decided?''

''yes, we did…'' Snow whispered and kissed her son´s head, but let Neal hold him still.

''so? What is? Please, just not tell me you´re going to call him Bealfire II'' Neal mocked a little

''no, of course not.'' David, clear his throat and start his speech ''people of Storybrook, I know we face many tragedies to get where we are and I also know, that we have someone very special, looking for us right now, proud of our family and our courage. But as the old saying goes, 'It's great tragedies that generate new victories. And that's why we're here today to celebrate a great victory.'' He said ''now, this coronation ceremony, is something, my wife and I have looked forward for a long time and the arrival of our son, has been a great joy of our family, despite of everything. And we decided that he should been named after two heroes; a king, who gave his own life for his kingdom and after someone who used to do everything to protect us and in turn we showed him our great respect…''

''People of storybrook, it is our great joy, to introduce you to our son…'' Snow gasped ''Prince Arthur Graham'' she announced abd in turn, everyone applauded

''hey, nice to meet you, Arthie, nice to meet you, little one.'' Neal give the little boy a kiss on the forehead and handed him back to his mother.

A few minutes later, almost in the end of the party, everything back to normal, Little Arthur slept in his mother´s arms, David went to talk to the dwarfs and Regina and Henry, decided to go back home, after all, next day, Henry will restart school and he needed to be prepared.

Feeling a little alone then, Neal decided to go for a walk, when he suddenly spotted Hook, seating alone on some bench by the square.

''hey Bud, how are you?'' Neal greeted his friend. Is happened that since the boat incident, Hook and Neal never shared a word again.

''fine, mate.'' The pirate answered bitterly ''and you?''

''i´m going to be.'' Neal nodded ''Hook, I want to say thank you, for everything you have done for us all this time.'' Neal patted Hook´s shoulder

''you´re welcome mate.''

''a special thanks, for rescuing me and my son in New York and for bring me back here, back to Emma…so I could see her, just one last time.''

''so you´re not angry at me anymore? Even after I tried to take Henry from here?''

''nah… I know you loved Emma and I know you´re just trying to protect her son for any danger. So…no biggie.''

''thanks for understand, Bealfire.'' Hook nodded ''friends again?'' Hook stretch his hand

''of course, friends again.'' Neal shake hands with Hook and both stayed there, chatting about meaningless things

Not so far away from there, in the place once Zelena was lying dead, a huge snake came creeping through the leaves on the ground, ending up just on the roadside. When suddenly, a strange hooded man, stop by her side

''how lovely town this appears to be, don't you think, Nadine?'' he said ''come, my darling, let's see what this town is holding for us…'' he finished and both headed toward Storybrook…

**END OF SEASON 3B**

* * *

**Hello again everyone.**

**I´m glad you had enjoyed this story. Thanks everyone for your patience and colaborations, i love the reviews and promise to fix my grammar beter to the next story. Just three more things: First of all, sorry for the rushed ending but i couldnt think in anything else to say. (or write) in here.**

**Secound. i´m not a huge Hary Potter fan, but i thought if they had place Voldemort in the season finaly, the 4th season, will be much more interesting.**

**Besides, Voldemort is a villian and Elsa is not.**

**And third. After a guest comment, i decided to check upon my story and realized that was a preatty dumb idea, name the baby after her big sister. So i comme back here and renamed the baby after Graham and King Arthur.**

**Thank you one more time and see you in the next story.**

**Ana Serpico - The Portuguese Writer**


End file.
